


Metanoia: The Beginning

by KimPirimiriAh



Series: Metanoia [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Elemental Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimPirimiriAh/pseuds/KimPirimiriAh
Summary: A story about changing hearts, of battles between light and darkness, exciting adventures across magical realms, believing in the power of friendships, and finding one’s purpose.





	1. The Foreboding

The sun was shining bright and the skies were perfectly clear. The days were humid and children occupied the once empty seashore. Sand castles were built across the shore; the children taking pride of their art. The crystal clear, cool, and calm sea provided the most comfort to adults who longed temporary refuge from the scorching heat. The afternoons were filled with the colorful parasails in the sky, banana boats floating along with the waves of the sea, and children singing and dancing while the ocean waves break ashore.

Hyunjin wakes up to the sound of seagulls frequenting the sea. He looks at the clock and notices it is almost time for brunch. Having realized that he overslept, Hyunjin immediately got out of his bed to fix himself and rushed on his way outside.

As expected, Hyunjin finds his childhood friend, Jeongin, snoozing at the hammock hanging under coconut trees near the shore. Hyunjin’s arrival in his friend’s favorite resting place startled Jeongin.

“Whoa! What are you doing here?”

Hyunjin handed over his wooden sword to Jeongin, “Care for another match?”

Jeongin obtained the sword, “We’ve been dueling since last week, hyung. Can we skip a round today? I’m still too sleepy to function.” He goes back into sleeping.

Hyunjin sighed, “Here we go again. You’ve always had a handful of sleep since last week. Seriously, Jeongin, what keeps you so tired?”

Jeongin answered with a hoarse voice, “I don’t know. I’m just having weird dreams lately.”

Curious with Jeongin’s dream, Hyunjin sat beside his friend and asked him about it. “What kind of dreams?”

Jeongin’s voice was very hoarse, “In those dreams, I am always being chased by shadows.” He is very sleepy but he still tries to respond to his friend.

Hyunjin continues to ask him, “Why are those shadows running after you?”

Jeongin yawns before responding, “I do not know. They always find a way to catch me and then I’ll always wake up at that moment when they caught me already.”

“That’s weird,” Hyunjin says, “Nothing happens after that?”

“I always see the light,” Jeongin stretched his arms out and yawned. “I think I’m okay already,” he tells Hyunjin while holding the wooden sword.

Excitingly, Hyunjin picks up his wooden sword and they both run at the shore to begin their fight. Unlike others, Hyunjin and Jeongin made the most out of their summer vacation by dueling using their wooden swords. Hyunjin appears to handle his sword better than Jeongin, as he wins against his friend most of the time. Today was an exception though, since Jeongin was lucky to beat Hyunjin during their match.

Feeling happy that he won, Jeongin’s energy is pumped up, “Let’s fight for another round so I could beat you again!”

Hyunjin turns around and answers him, “I’ll pass. It’s almost lunch time.”

“Huh?” Jeongin’s stomach rumbles, “Guess you’re right. Let’s do it again some time. I’m feeling hungry, too.”

Hyunjin nodded, “You’re just lucky today. I’ll wipe you out next time, I promise.”

“Get real! Look who’s starting to wipe you out now!” Jeongin exclaims at his friend.

“Say that to me when you’re already taller than me,” Hyunjin laughs and runs away from the shore.

Jeongin chases him, “You’re older than me, that’s why!”

The two left the shore and went back to their home for lunch. While on his way home, Jeongin was called out by Yuna, his friend who just arrived in their island some years ago. Jeongin notices her waving at him. He decides to approach her before going back home.

“Heading home?” Yuna asks.

Jeongin nods, “Yeah. It’s lunch time already.”

Yuna notices Jeongin’s voice giving an indication that he is sleepy, “...then nap time afterwards?”

Surprised, Jeongin asks his friend, “How did you know?”

Yuna giggled, “Like it’s something unusual, sleepy head.”

“Well, it’s just one of those days when I feel extra tired.” He answers back.

Yuna finally asks him, “Say, Jeongin, I always spend my late afternoon watching the sunset. Would you mind watching it with me?”

Jeongin thought of sleeping in his room, “Uhm… Actually, I…”

Yuna grunts at him.

Jeongin laughs, “Okay, okay. I’ll see you then.”

***

Afternoon came and Jeongin decided to wait for Yuna in his favorite spot. Minutes later, she arrived.

Yuna looks at Jeongin, “This is your favorite resting spot, right?” She sits beside him.

Jeongin nods, “Yeah. Summer in this island is really warm but I always find comfort in this place.”

They both watch the lovely horizon, seeing the sun setting. The skies are full of layers of oranges, yellows, pinks, and violets, each color mixing with another and creating a lustrous glow. The clouds drift slowly across the colorful sky. Yuna loves the view, but Jeongin feels something strange about it.

The sun started to settle down along with the radiant and warm colors which slowly turned into dark and cooler tones of nighttime blue. People started to toss woods onto the bonfire as they welcome the night. Afternoons in the island are always joyous but evenings are mostly festive indeed. Jeongin and Yuna both hear the blending sound of people playing instruments, singing, and dancing under the night sky. They both find it lovely.

Jeongin looks at his friend as he speaks to her, “Thanks for bringing me here, Yuna. This is better than me dozing off in the afternoon.” He gives her a warm smile before gazing back at the skies.

“I’m just glad you did not feel sleepy,” Yuna giggles. “It’s lovely, right?”

Jeongin places his hands behind his head, “Yeah. I feel something strange about it, though.”

Yuna’s voice showed curiosity, “What is it?”

Jeongin shrugs his shoulders, “Can’t tell. Maybe it’s because I’m new to this.” He felt curious upon hearing Yuna laughing, “Why? Did I say something funny?”

Yuna replied while controlling her laughter, “No. You just act like weird, sometimes.”

Jeongin did not know what to say. Yuna added, “I find it cute, though.” Jeongin blushed upon hearing it from his friend, “You’re the one who’s acting weird, Yuna.” He tries to look away from her since he could tell his face is blushing more because of the warmth he felt from his cheeks.

Jeongin and Yuna both hear the sound of guitars and violins playing a lovely tune. The calm and gentle melody of the song captivated their hearts. Jeongin recalls his grandmother teaching him how to dance when he was a kid. He extends his left hand to Yuna and asks her, “Would you like to dance?”

Yuna nodded and she takes his hand. “There’s one problem, though.” She tells her friend.

Jeongin asks, “What is it?”

“I… do not know how to dance.”

Jeongin could feel Yuna’s hand getting cold, “Hey, don’t be nervous. Come on, I’ll teach you. Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for bringing me here.” He smiles at Yuna, making her blush because she finds his smile charming.

Jeongin takes Yuna’s right hand with his left hand and places his right hand on her back. He could feel the sudden shift in Yuna’s behavior and still finds her blushing. “Are you okay?” He asks her. Yuna nods, “This is my first time. I’m good.” She smiles at him. “Good. Don’t be shy.” He tells Yuna to place her left hand on his shoulder. They started dancing with the rhythm and Jeongin continued guiding his friend with dancing. At random occurrences, Yuna steps on Jeongin’s foot, but Jeongin did not mind it.

When Yuna eventually learned how to dance, they both enjoyed the rhythm while moving swiftly in the shore. Their smiles blend with the rhythmic music of love serenading the sea shore under the blue night sky filled with millions of stars shining upon them. Jeongin gazes at her eyes and realizes she does the same. They both smile at each other and continue on dancing with the music. The sea breeze sends a refreshingly cold air in the island but Yuna finds comfort with the warmth coming from Jeongin’s hands. She looks at him again and notices his eyes slightly covered with the ends of Jeongin’s hair, which made him look more innocent yet attractive to her.

Yuna realizes something and decides to break the silence, “Happy 18th birthday, Jeongin.”

Jeongin was surprised to hear it from Yuna. His eyes were glowing with happiness, “You remembered.”

“I want you to have this.” Yuna picks out a chain necklace with a small and heart-shaped pendant attached to it.

Jeongin gasps in astonishment, “This crystal is so clear I could see right through it.” He looks at Yuna, “Thank you.”

“You should wear it. It’s my good luck charm,” Yuna smiles.

Jeongin wears the necklace and Yuna finds it suits him well. He notices Yuna is wearing a similar necklace. “They say, those who wear these crystals will always be connected with each other. It’s like these crystals are enchanted with magic.”

Jeongin was examining the heart-shaped pendant. He fixes his eyes at Yuna’s eyes and he assures her, “Whether this is actually enchanted with magic or not, we’ll always be with each other.”

Jeongin takes Yuna’s hand and he guided her back to the hammock. There, they laid back as they gaze at the stars in the sky.

Jeongin speaks to his friend, “Uhm… Yuna?”

Yuna responds to him while drawing constellations in the air, “What is it?”

“About what I’ve said earlier, I really mean that.” Jeongin’s sweet words made Yuna blush. He was glad to see her happy, and Yuna feels the same way too.

Jeongin and Yuna did not notice Hyunjin watching them at a distance. Hyunjin felt jealous seeing his friend with Yuna. He likes her a lot but he kept it as a secret. In fact, he did everything he can to make himself stronger and win against his duels with Jeongin, in the hopes of being noticed by Yuna. Hyunjin’s voice was very cold and monotonous, “So that’s what you meant by wiping me out.” He tells himself as he turns away from the shore.

Minutes later, everyone halted when the music stopped. “What’s wrong?” Jeongin gasped at the people running away from the shore.

Yuna points at the sea, “Jeongin, look at that!”

Jeongin sees the waves of the ocean are growing larger. They notice something beyond the horizon - a huge tornado is approaching their island. It was so fast that everyone in the island had very little time to take refuge.

Jeongin and Yuna were blown away by the tornado approaching but they both managed to hold on to the coconut trees. Jeongin wouldn’t let go of Yuna’s hand, however, a hooded man suddenly appeared in front of them. Attempting to abduct Yuna, the hooded man attacked Jeongin which accidentally made him let go of Yuna’s hand. Jeongin tries to chase after the hooded man but it vanishes with Yuna along with a dark portal.

In a distance, Jeongin noticed Hyunjin speaking to another hooded person. He shouts at his friend while running after him, “Hyunjin! Stay away from them!” However, Hyunjin vanished with the hooded person through a portal.

Jeongin almost cried in shock but he felt something eerie behind him. He decided not to look at it, but it started pulling him into the darkness.

The wind is becoming stronger as the tornado approaches their island. Just a few moments ago, their island was serenaded by captivating rhythm. In just a snap, everything changed with echoing horrendous screams of people crying for help. In less than a minute, the tornado engulfed the entire island, completely wiping out everything and everyone in it.


	2. A Familiar Voice

Jeongin finds himself lying in darkness, hearing faint echoes of a distorted voice. He tries to understand the voice calling out at him: “Come… Come to me…” Feeling disturbed, Jeongin runs away and attempts to seek escape from the darkness surrounding him. He begins to realize that the voice is becoming stronger as he escapes from it. Jeongin stops running away from it. However, he felt his energy being drained as an unknown shadow started creeping into his body.

Jeongin felt helpless as he experiences paralysis while the shadow consumes him. He begins to think of his friends, Yuna and Hyunjin, who were abducted by strangers. Just the thought of rescuing his friends enabled him to fight the unknown shadow. Surprisingly, an orb of light suddenly appears in front of him, which tells him to wield his weapon. Having the light as his best chance, Jeongin follows it and starts to unleash his weapon – a sword emitting the greatest light that defeated the darkness surrounding him. Blinded with Jeongin’s sword, the shadow consuming him began to fade away.

Jeongin now finds himself in an empty room, which was previously engulfed by darkness. As the orb of light approaches him, Jeongin hears it talking to him.

“Stay sharp!” Jeongin felt stronger and hopeful as the orb of light merges with his heart. He felt like becoming his self again.

Jeongin began to wonder: “That voice from the light… Have I heard it before?”

The ground started to shake and Jeongin noticed that the walls are collapsing. He hastily searched for his way out but could not find any passage. He tried to wield his sword and use its power to protect himself but he cannot make it appear again.

“Hey, light! Come on! Is there a magic word to make the sword appear?”

Jeongin shouted out all the magic words he recalled from his childhood. Funny as it may seem, he was already desperate to relinquish the power of his sword. When he started imagining it, he was surprised to see himself holding the sword again. However, it was too late. Debris started to fall from above, almost hitting him when all of a sudden, he finds himself waking up in another room.

“Woaaah! What was that?!” Breathing heavily, he asks himself, “Was that a dream?”

“I see that you’re awake,” Jeongin hears a mysterious voice coming from the door. A tall man dressed in sky blue silk robe and hat steps inside. 

He greets Jeongin with a warm smile, “Hello, young man. Are you feeling good?”

Still confused with his whereabouts and the events that happened after his friends’ abduction, Jeongin was not able to respond.

“I understand,” said the man, “I’ll give you more time to rest. I assure you young man, you’re safe here.”

Jeongin answered back with a faint smile, “Thank you, Mister…” The man smiled and motioned outside the room.

Feeling secured, Jeongin went back to sleep again.

***

Jeongin wakes up the following day. He went out of the room to find the man who talked to him the night before. Rummaging through the great hall, Jeongin noticed the large and crystal clear windows where sunlight passed through. He walks near to it and hears the sound of trees singing a melody of comfort to anyone passing through the hall. Looking outside the window, he flabbergasts himself with the astonishing view of the mountains and skies blending with the beaming sunlight. Below, he finds the castle’s lawn of viridescent grass with groves of cypress pines surrounding its perimeter. In its center lies a fountain surrounded by a bountiful of jasmines and daffodils. Inviting as it may seem, Jeongin opened one side of the window and finds himself relaxed with the aroma of the castle’s garden, a sweet mix of grass vapor and flowers, percolating through the air.

Moments later, he finds the man approaching the garden. He shouts from the window, “Mr. Blue!”

The man notices Jeongin waving at him from the castle windows. He signals at him to come down.

***

The man greets Jeongin with a warm smile, “I assume you had a plentiful of rest. You look better now.”

“Thanks, Mr. Blue,” Jeongin cheerfully replied.

“You remind me of someone,” the man laughed, “You may call me Jae Hyung, young man. I am a wizard.”

“My friends call me Jeongin,” having said the word “friends” reminded Jeongin of his abducted friends.

Jae Hyung notices the sudden change in Jeongin’s mood, “What’s wrong?”

Jeongin nodded, “My friends were kidnapped by unknown men. I remember they were hooded in black, covering their faces. I tried to rescue my friends, but I failed.”

Filled with remorse, Jae Hyung replied, “I’m very sorry to hear that, Jeongin. Do you remember anything that happened after their abduction? It makes me wonder how you have ended up lying unconsciously in the lakeshore near the castle.”

Jeongin was shocked to learn of it. He tried to recall the events and told the wizard about it, “I was feeling hopeless that night when I noticed a huge tornado approaching our island. I hurried back to warn everyone in our island but I guess it was too late. I saw how it destroyed our realm – my home. You may wonder how I survived the disaster. That’s when the mysterious things started to happen.”

Feeling curious, Jae Hyung asked the young man, “What about those mysterious things?”

“It was a dream-like state. Nothing in it but absolute darkness. I hear a faint voice telling me to come with it. I tried to get away with it but it eventually caught me. That’s when I started to feel weak, like, it’s consuming my energy. I tried to move, but I can’t. I thought of rescuing my friends and I felt stronger. That’s when the orb of light entered my heart and saved me from the darkness.”

“Interesting, are you sure it’s just a dream?”

“As I’ve said, it’s a dream-like state, but everything that happened in that dream felt real. Just like that moment when the orb of light commanded me to yield the sword.”

At this point, Jae Hyung is starting to be more interested with what the young man is telling him, “What sword is that?”

“I can say that the light emitted by that sword banished the darkness. The orb of light told me to yield it, and I just thought of holding one, like this – WOAH!”

Jeongin and Jae Hyung were both astonished upon seeing the sword.

Feeling confused, Jeongin asked himself while looking at the sword, “It wasn’t a dream then?”

Jae Hyung replied, “Young man, I believe we have matters to discuss.”

“You know something about this?” The sword disappeared as he thought of keeping it away.

Jae Hyung nodded, “Let’s come inside. It’s getting warmer now.”

 


	3. A Strange Force

“This is strange.” The young wizard examined the crystal relic floating in the center of the castle’s dungeon. Its light was enough to light up the dark corridors of the dungeon. The crystal, which served as the center of the realm’s balance, began reacting to some weird force: a dark energy is beginning to penetrate the relic. The young wizard held his wand and casted a spell to purify the relic, however, he flinched back as the dark energy counterattacked his magic. It was too strong for him to handle.

Wailing in pain, the young wizard’s voice echoed throughout the dungeon.

Another wizard came to check on him, “Oh my, Youngjae!” He was shocked to see him wounded on the ground. He rushes to him and casts a healing spell to relieve the young wizard from his pain.

“J...Jinyoung,” Youngjae pointed weakly at the crystal. The older wizard slowly turned his gaze on the relic. They were both terrified upon seeing that the relic is almost engulfed by darkness.

“The master should know about this.” Jinyoung picked his wand and casted a protection spell in the dungeon to prevent the dark energy from creeping throughout the other parts of the castle. He takes Youngjae’s right hand and helps him get up.

“Come on, we should hurry.” Jinyoung uses his wand and opens up a portal that would bring them to Master Jae Hyung.


	4. The Great One and The Dark One

Jae Hyung noticed Jeongin looking around the castle. The young man admits to the wizard that he still feels unusual about how grand the castle is, since he grew up in a humble abode and a small realm.

 

As soon as they came in, Jae Hyung started to tell Jeongin regarding his impression when he first saw the young man in the lakeshore, “Now, it is clear to me why I’ve sensed something special within you – it was the power coming from the sword of light that chose you to be its wielder.”

 

Jeongin looked clueless, “Honestly, I don’t know why it chose me. I’m quite sure there are others who may be more deserving than me.” He was actually thinking of his friend, Hyunjin, who did better in their duels.

 

“It may appear vague as of now, but I’m sure the sword chosen you for a reason,” Jae Hyung assures the young man. “Ergo, I guess you ought to know the history of that weapon you’re wielding as it now becomes a part of you.”

 

Jeongin nodded, “Sure. After all, if I am to harness the true power of this sword, then I should first learn its roots, right?”

 

Admiring Jeongin’s enthusiasm, Jae Hyung smiled, “Very well, then. Long time ago, the Great One bestowed our ancestors with a crystal yielding supernatural powers. Legend has it, the crystal maintained the balance of the elements in our world. During then, our ancestors were unified in protecting our world and keeping the elements in place. Civilization prospered; but the population grew to a number beyond the world can nurture. Nature has its own limits, too, but this was something that our ancestors failed to foresee.

 

Famine started, tensions between people arose. The society experienced prolonged civil unrest. Our ancestors declared wars, which marked the darkest age in the history of our civilization. Explosions in the communities became rampant – killing millions of the youth, unborn children included. People no longer had a sense of what is right and what is wrong. They do what is easy for them, instead of doing what is right.

 

Eventually, our ancestors were consumed by greed. They started to fight over the powerful crystal granted by the Great One. The Great One was extremely enraged with this, causing him to cast the most devastating earthquake in the history of mankind. The once unified land was divided in several realms – the biggest of which are the five major realms we know today: the Atlantic Village, Enchanted Mountains, Charmed Forest, Tierra Magayon, and Mirage Islands.

 

The Great One erased the memories of the entire civilization to make them forget each other and prevent another war from happening. To maintain peace, the Great One shattered the crystal into five pieces and granted each of the five realms a piece of it. The shattered pieces of the crystal took the form of talismans: the enchanted amulet, crystal scepter, ancient ring, flame sword, and spirit key. These talismans maintained the balance of the elements for each realm and protected its inhabitants from the forces of darkness. Then, he assigned five wizards to protect these talismans.

 

However, the negative emotions of our ancestors and the Great One’s rage during the dark ages led to the birth of the Dark One. Filled with fledgling emotions, the Dark One used his power to spread darkness all over the realms. In the hopes of defeating the Dark One, the Great One used his strength to form the Sword of Light.”

 

Out of surprise, Jeongin interrupted the wizard, “You mean to say, I am yielding the exact Sword of Light from the Great One?”

 

Jae Hyung nodded. He continued on narrating the tale of the sword, “The Great One used up most of his strength but the Dark One’s power, fed by the negative emotions, proved to be stronger than the Great One.  The ultimate fight between the Great One and the Dark One almost led to the destruction of the world. The war between the two forces created the most terrible devastation that wiped out almost half of the world’s population.

 

The Dark One was about to cast a dark curse that will turn the Great One into one of his own. However, the Great One ripped out his heart and casted a spell on it. This was his last card – sacrificing himself in the hopes of eliminating his alter-ego. His instincts were right, since the Dark One was never seen nor his dark aura was felt again. It was rumored that the two greatest forces in our world share the same heart.”

 

Jeongin asked the wizard, “What happened to his sword? Are there wielders before me? Now it becomes mysterious to me, because I am a total wimp unlike my friend Hyunjin. I’m quite sure I am not a hero.”

 

Jae Hyung responded, “I’m afraid I cannot answer your questions, young man. Only the five ancient wizards may give you answers, but I’m afraid to say that they suddenly disappeared in our world after combining the talismans into one again.”

 

Jeongin tried to conceal his disappointment, “Man, that was so close. Anyway, I guess we’ll be able to figure this out by ourselves.”

 

Suddenly, the door opened and two young wizards came in, “Master, something terrible came up!”, they shouted hastily in unison. The two young wizards were panting as they entered the room.

 

“Calm down you two, what’s the rush about?”, Jae Hyung exclaimed.

 

The older wizard answered, “The crystal… A weird dark force is trying to penetrate it!”

 

Jae Hyung almost dropped his jaw but tried to maintain his composure. He grabbed his wand and rushed on his way to the dungeons, “We must hurry!”

 

The two wizards followed their master. Jeongin was left inside the room. He felt the urge to follow them. “W-wait for me!”


	5. Ambush

A man hooded in black cloak arrives in the castle dungeon. He waves his right hand as he walks swiftly towards the crystal, whose light was beginning to dim as dark magic penetrated it, and destroys the protection spell casted by Jinyoung. ‘What a lame spell,’ he thought.

The hooded man inspects the crystal and a loathsome grin spreads across his face, ‘It is done,’ he speaks to himself. The crystal was shattered by dark magic in five pieces - five talismans inflicted with a curse floats in front of him.

The hooded man laughs hysterically, “Come now, my fellow dark wizards!”

Four other wizards hooded in black cloak were summoned in the dungeon through a mysterious and dark corridor. The hooded man grants each of the four talismans to them, “Take the talismans and guard the realms with all your power. Leave the Spirit Key to me.”

“Yes, master.” They all responded in unison and warped out of the dungeon with the talismans entrusted to them.

The dark wizard takes hold of the Spirit Key but flinches when a strobe of light magic hit him.

“Stop! Give us back the Spirit Key!” Master Jae Hyung shouted at him. His stance was suggesting that he is ready to fight with all his might while his apprentices stood beside him, their wands pointed at the dark wizard.

The dark wizard sneered, “You’re too late. The other dark wizards are in possession of the remaining talismans... which means... they now control the other major realms.”

The wizards of light were flabbergasted with the dark wizard’s words. “What were you thinking? The realms would be in chaos!” Youngjae exclaimed.

“That’s the plan, dearie. Now, I won’t be discussing our plans with you so I better scram now.” The dark wizard attempted to cast a warp portal when Jinyoung attacked him by summoning bolts of thunder, which was reflected back by the dark wizard upon using the power of the Spirit Key, making the bolts of thunder terribly hit Jinyoung instead.

Youngjae was about to cure his fellow apprentice but he was strangled with dark and slimy vines summoned by the dark wizard.

Enraged, the master casted a powerful ray of light that hurled towards the dark wizard, who fought back by casting the same magic; albeit, of the dark element. The intensity of the clash between the two opposing elements caused an explosion in the dungeon. Smoke infiltrated the room but Jae Hyung was quick to cast a spell that cleared out the smoke inside. To his surprise, the dark wizard already summoned a giant shadow ball that was directed towards them. Jae Hyung immediately casts a shield to protect his apprentices and himself from receiving further damage.

“He is too strong for us, Master.” Jinyoung spoke weakly.

Jae Hyung grunted, “We’ll beat him, no matter what.”

“Giving up now? Come on! Let me finish you already!” The dark wizard’s sinister smile frightened the youngest wizard.

Jae Hyung was still resisting the attack but he began feeling worn out. “No...”

“Mr. Blue!” Jeongin shouts from a distance. Something within him commanded him to wield the Sword of Light and use its power against the dark wizard. Jeongin ran towards Jae Hyung and he banished the shadow ball with the sword. He shifts his gaze at the dark wizard who seemed to be shaken upon seeing the Sword of Light. “T...That’s... How could you?” He felt fear when his eyes met Jeongin’s fierce and fox-like eyes.

Jeongin yells at the dark wizard, “Where are my friends?” He approached the dark wizard as he clenched his left fist.

The dark wizard stepped back as Jeongin walked towards him, “I... I don’t know.”

“You’re lying!” Jeongin’s voice echoed in the dungeons. He pointed the sword at the dark wizard as if attempting to finish him.

“I guess the sword picked a weakling this time,” the dark wizard smirked. He continued to mock Jeongin, “Use your anger to defeat us. Only then you shall find your beloved friends.”

Jeongin attempted to strike the dark wizard with the sword but it was too late. The dark wizard already warped into a dark corridor.

“I failed again.” The sword vanished as Jeongin fell down to his knees.

Jae Hyung approached Jeongin as he noticed tears falling down from his eyes. “I understand how badly you want to rescue your friends, but never give in to your anger. Remember what the Great One has gone through.”

“What should we do now, Master? The realms are in great danger,” Youngjae said.

“We have to fight them,” Jinyoung answered. Youngjae raised his voice at him, “Haven’t you had enough? That lone dark wizard almost killed us all! There’s five of them! We can’t handle them all!”

Jae Hyung intervened, “Calm down, Youngjae. Jinyoung is right. There is no other way. We have to chase after the dark wizards, defeat them, and bring back the talismans to restore the realms.”  
  
Youngjae retorted at his master, “There’s only three of us. We cannot...”

“Count me in.” Jeongin interrupted Youngjae’s remarks. “If we strategize our game plan well, we can defeat them all.”

Jae Hyung smiled at the young man’s assertiveness. “Right. We will defeat the dark wizards one by one. Right now, they are probably hiding while overseeing chaos in the major realms. We have to obtain the talismans that represent the basic four elements first before we get back on the dark wizard who controls the Spirit Key. With the combined force of the four elements and the Sword of Light, we can definitely defeat the last dark wizard.”

“But someone has to be on guard,” Jinyoung added. “Who will it be?”

Jae Hyung answered, “Only I have the capability to protect this realm. Jinyoung and Youngjae, go with Jeongin and bring back the talismans in our realm.”

The apprentices nodded. They both responded in unison, “Understood.”

“Will you be okay?” Jeongin asked.

Jae Hyung smiled back, “I will. Besides, I have to work on the case of a missing soul.”

Confusion ran across Jeongin’s face, “W...What do you mean?”

“You’re still not losing hope, Master?” Jinyoung asked.

Jae Hyung shook his head, “I have to find him. In fact, this young man gave me more hope when I saw him wielding the sword.”

“Huh? Me?” Jeongin could no longer grasp the idea. He scratched his head as he felt clueless with the master’s words.

“Now, before you leave, let me bestow you some of my strength. You’ll need it.” Jae Hyung raised his wand and casted a supportive spell upon the trio. “Be on your guard.”

“Thank you, Master,” The apprentices spoke together.

Jinyoung asked, “Where do we go first?”

“My instincts are telling me that we go to Atlantic Village first,” Youngjae answered. “Hyung, do you trust me?”

Jinyoung rubbed his chin, “Hmm... Ow!” Youngjae slapped his shoulders, “Hey Youngjae, I was just joking!”

Jeongin laughed at the apprentices’ playfulness, “Shall we?”

“Then, Atlantic Village it is.” Jinyoung pointed his wand at an open space and summoned a warp portal. Youngjae and Jinyoung entered the portal en route to Atlantic Village.

Jeongin was about to enter when Jae Hyung spoke, “Take care.” The young man smiled back but something crossed his mind - ‘Why is the master soft on me?’ Jeongin entered the portal and vanishes in Jae Hyung’s sight.

Back in the master’s room, Jae Hyung casts a protection spell upon the castle. He then walked towards the window in his room and gazed at the night sky. For many years, Jae Hyung looked for a certain star that represented someone dear to him. Suddenly, his attention was caught by a star that shined brightly in the night sky. He rubbed his eyes and looked intently at the bright star. A tear fell down from his eyes.

“Oh... Wonpil, where will I find you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first dark wizard will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned for updates!


	6. Atlantic Village

Jae Hyung arrives at the shrine through the portal he summoned. The sound of silence inside the shrine was almost deafening yet broken by the noise of Jae Hyung’s footsteps like shattered glass. He proceeds to the altar where he found the priestess who seemed to be meditating.

The priestess stands up and faces the wizard, “How could you let them face the enemies all by themselves? Are you insane?”

Jae Hyung was unbothered with the priestess’ stern demeanor. He already expected a scolding from her, “They are my best chance. Besides, one of them wields the Sword of Light.”

The priestess was unconvinced with Jae Hyung’s answer. “A neophyte wielder who knows nothing about the great danger of our situation! Jae Hyung, what has gotten into your mind?” Her voice was as loud as that of a roaring tiger.

Jae Hyung maintained his composure. He did not want to argue at this point, “Jinyoung and Youngjae may be young wizards but I believe in their capabilities. With their combined powers, I know they can defeat the dark wizards.”

The priestess corrected Jae Hyung, “Dark wizards? Is that how you call them now?” She laughs, “As if not addressing them as the five ancient cursed wizards will lessen our problem.” She emphasized the word “cursed”.

Jae Hyung was about to speak but he was interrupted by the priestess. “What about the wielder? You only used the wielder’s misfortune of losing his realm and his friends for your advantage!”

The wizard already lost his patience. He blurted, “What would you do if you were in my position? We were attacked, Sana! We’re dead by now if we were not saved by Jeongin!”

“The wielder still knows nothing! He doesn’t have total control of the sword’s power yet!” She exclaimed, not giving an answer to Jae Hyung’s question.

Jae Hyung sighed to calm himself, “Jeongin. The young man has a name. Call him Jeongin.” He doesn’t understand why he feels hurt when Sana ridicules the young man.

The priestess mocks him, “So what? Is he your savior now? Isn’t it weird that the so-called dark wizards infiltrated your castle when your savior arrived?”

“Are you saying that Jeongin is a traitor? It could just be a coincidence!” Jae Hyung exclaimed. “Come on, Sana. Can we just forget the bad blood between us for now and work together in saving our world?”

There was a moment of silence before Sana spoke. She breathed deeply, “Fine.”

Jae Hyung showed her a weak smile, “Thank you.”

Sana shook her head, “Don’t thank me. We ain’t done yet.”

Jae Hyung indirectly changes the topic by probing into the case at hand, “I still don’t understand how they have tracked our world. I mean, it’s been a long time since we locked them in the other world, right?”

The priestess shrugged her shoulders, “I’m afraid I can’t answer that. My abilities refrain me from seeing the answer.”

Jae Hyung sighed, slightly disappointed about not obtaining an information from the priestess. ‘ _It’s not her fault that her power has its own limits, too.’_ He convinced himself.

“There’s one more thing I think you ought to know.” Jae Hyung spoke softly.

Sana raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

Jae Hyung waves his right hand and projects a view of the night sky. He tells Sana to observe the stars.

Sana spoke in a tiring manner, as if they were already defeated. “The cursed wizards must have finally destroyed the realms. The stars representing the major realms are nowhere to be seen now.”

“Aren’t you seeing something else?” Jae Hyung asked.

The priestess rummages at the projection. She gasped as she saw a tiny speck of familiar light glittering in the dark sky. Tears formed in her eyes as her memories of him suddenly played in her mind like a sweet lullaby. She missed his smile, which was as warm as sunshine. She longed for his tight hugs that made her feel secured. Oh, how she missed him dearly that tears are running through her face as she recalled the bittersweet memories. Those memories of him that she held on for strength whenever she felt alone.

Sana slowly looks at the wizard and gives him a confused look as she wiped her tears. After a long time, Jae Hyung once again felt the priestess’ angelic presence.

Jae Hyung walked closely towards the priestess, “That’s why I came here. I need your help, Sana. We must find Wonpil.”

Sana shook her read, refusing to believe what she saw. “How, Jae Hyung? Wonpil sacrificed himself, remember? He’s already gone. Gone with the world we used to live in.”

Jae Hyung protested, “Don’t you feel his presence? It’s as if his soul is lurking around. I thought you would be the first to know.”

“What are you planning now?” Sana asked.

“If Wonpil is indeed here in our world, our job of defeating the cursed wizards would be easier...” He places his hands in Sana’s shoulders, assuring her as he spoke. “And you can start anew.”

Sana looks up at the wizard, “You better not give me false hopes.”

===

Jeongin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae appeared at the village gate. They noticed how eerie and tragic Atlantic Village had become. The skies were deadly and dark as a nightmare. Gusty winds blow across the village; sending chills to the trio as they enter the once radiant realm.  
  
Youngjae recalls how Atlantic Village was known for being surrounded with breathtaking turquoise water and varying species of aquatic plants. Thinking how the realm was serene before the curse, he felt haunted as they reached the inner part of the village. Countless deadly flowers and gigantic venus fly traps spawned throughout the village; waiting for their prey. The trio remained focus while rummaging the swampy and muddy village for clues to avoid getting hurt by the nasty creatures.  
  
Jinyoung could not help himself but feel disturbed with the mass of springy vines binding the villagers’ houses – slowly breaking and crumbling them down into bits and pieces. He was about to cast a spell but Youngjae commanded him to stop.  
  
“Cast the wrong spell and you’re done. That’s a devil’s snare, Jinyoung!”  
  
Jeongin was observing the devil’s snare, “Looks like it wouldn’t hurt us as long as we do not harm it.”  
  
Jinyoung sighed, “Alright, let’s proceed. Guess I was just carried away.”  
  
The trio observed the area as they continued walking. “This realm must be completely deserted now,” said Youngjae.  
  
“Like a ghost town,” Jinyoung added.  
  
Jeongin noticed something shining inside the building near them, “Guys, do you see that shiny thing over there? It looks small, though.”  
  
“That’s the shrine, Jeongin. Shall we take a look at it?” Youngjae suggested.  
  
Jeongin and Jinyoung nodded. The trio continued on walking on their way to the shrine. Youngjae gasped as they approached the shrine entrance, “It’s the enchanted amulet!”  
  
The trio rushed to obtain the talisman but it was being held captive by a dark aura. Jeongin was about to use his power to free the talisman from the curse but he stopped.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Jinyoung asked.  
  
Jeongin felt an unusual strength coming from the sword, as if telling him that they are being watched, “Stay on your guard. Someone’s watching us.”  
  
The two wizards looked everywhere but did not see anyone. “Are you sure, Jeongin? You’re starting to scare me,” Youngjae said.  
  
Jinyoung suddenly screamed in agony as he caught himself strangled by the devil’s snare. He struggled to escape the snare but the deadly plant exerted a greater force of constriction.  
  
“Don’t move!” Youngjae shouted. “It would kill you instantly if you don’t calm down!”  
  
Jinyoung slowly calmed himself but the snare still would not let go of him. Youngjae decided to cast a spell but he was pre-empted by another wizard.  
  
They heard an explosive laughter of a lady from a distance. Jeongin turned around and noticed a hooded figure approaching them. She summoned carnivorous flowers behind Jinyoung.  
  
The lady’s voice was infuriating and provokes annoyance. “Don’t you dare hurt my plant or I’ll have all of his blood sucked out of him.” The hooded lady noticed Jeongin wielding the Sword of Light. “The Sword of Light must be desperate to stop us from spreading darkness. I did not expect it to choose a wimp like you.”  
  
Irritated with the hooded lady’s remarks, Jeongin angrily responded, “Show yourself.”  
  
The hooded lady shows herself. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in terror as he recognized the lady’s face, which was far from how he saw it in the book. Her appearance sent chills to the trio’s spines - pale skin, disheveled hair, and eyes that are as bright as gold. He refused to believe everything in front of him now. He shouldn’t have read his master’s restricted books.

Still in pain, Jinyoung’s voice was shaking as he spoke. “You... I’ve read about you... Gula...”

The dark wizard raised her voice, “Gula? Is that how they call me know? Jeongyeon’s the name! The prettiest among the five ancient wizards!”

The trio gasped upon hearing her revelation. They all knew that the ancient wizards were already gone as what the master had said.

“You call yourself pretty?” Youngjae was horribly disgusted with the dark wizard’s aura.

The dark wizard seemed to take Youngjae’s remarks as an insult. “How dare you say that to a woman?!?” She summons a vine that hurled towards Youngjae’s neck. “Harnessing the talisman’s power and using it against you fools just makes me feel so great.”

Youngjae dropped his wand as he desperately removed the vine strangling his neck. “I... I can’t breathe.”

“Stop this!” Jeongin yelled at the dark wizard, who seemed to be enjoying inflicting pain at the young wizards.

Jeongyeon offered, “Only if you hand me the Sword of Light.”

 


	7. Dandelions

“Don’t give it to her!” Jinyoung yelled at the wielder.

“Shut up. I’m not talking to you.” Using telepathy, Jeongyeon commanded her deadly plants to assault Jinyoung. He screamed in pain when one of the monstrous flowers bitten him. He could feel its teeth burying deep in his skin, slowly munching his right thigh. Poor Youngjae shut his eyes closed as he was terrified seeing Jinyoung whine in excruciating pain.

Jeongin clenched his fist as he held on the sword. “Let them go, please. I will give you the sword.”

An evil smile played across the dark wizard’s face, “I knew you were weak. Give it to me.”

“On one condition.” Jeongin abruptly spoke.

“Hm?”

Jeongin bargained, “Release them first.” The two wizards protested against the wielder’s decision but his mind was made up.

Jeongyeon thought about it. Seeing the other two wizards severely injured already placed her to a great advantage. Even if she releases them from her control, they wouldn’t be able to fight as the plants already drained most of their energy. She nodded, “Okay. It’s a deal.” The two wizards were released from being captives of the deadly plants in an instant. They both saw Jeongin approaching the dark wizard but couldn’t do anything to stop him from giving her the sword. Their strength were drained out already.

The dark wizard obtains the sword from Jeongin, “I didn’t expect to accomplish my mission so easily.” She raised the sword and looked at its brightness. “Guess I have to bring this back to the master.”

Jeongyeon was about to summon the dark corridor when the sword suddenly disappeared from her grip. “What?!?”

The Sword of Light returns to Jeongin’s control and he sends rays of light that flashed towards Jeongyeon, terribly hitting her. He quickly returns to his allies to restore their strength.

“How, Jeongin?” Youngjae was amazed at the wielder’s magic. He smiles back at Youngjae, giving him an “i don’t know, too” look.

“Argh! You tricked me!” The dark wizard grunted. She uses most of her strength to cast the mightily and eerily dreadful three-headed flower beast in revenge. The gigantic deadly plant stood as high as the shrine’s ceiling. “Now, let’s see if you can make it out of here alive.” Jeongyeon transported out of the shrine through the dark corridor she summoned.

Jeongin gritted his teeth in silent fury. He holds his sword in a fighting stance and looks back at the two wizards, “Ready?”

***

“Where are we going?” Sana inquired. The priestess had no idea where they are headed to. It was her first time to arrive in this realm. 

“We’re almost there.” Jae Hyung points at the tower near the foot of the mountains. Even at a far distance, Sana noticed the bountiful of dandelions that surrounded the tower’s base. Something about dandelions melted her heart.

Sana just followed the wizard and they both continued walking to the tower entrance. Upon reaching the gate, Jae Hyung said something inaudible that Sana did not quite understand.

“‘In the’ what?” Sana asked.

Jae Hyung looked at her and showed off a playful smile, “It’s a passcode that the occupant of this tower entrusted me.”

A few moments later, a portal appeared in front of them. “After you.” Jae Hyung lets Sana enter the portal first.

They both arrived inside a room that was surrounded with bookshelves as walls. Sana observes the small table situated near the window and notices a familiar wand lying on top of it - one that is made of ebony with thunderbird tail feather as its core. She looks back at Jae Hyung with a probing face, “Jae... I only know one person who wields this type of wand...”

“Of course.” Sana knew that voice. She turns back and becomes emotional as she sees a puppy transforming itself into a young man whose face had a strong resemblance with the only man she dearly loved. His youthful and radiant smile, charm, and innocence touched Sana’s heart. She thought she’ll never see him again.

Sana runs towards the young man and embraces him in a tight hug, “I thought we’ve lost you too.”

The young man slowly patted Sana’s back to calm her down, “I missed you so much.”

Sana broke the embrace and wiped her tears. She remembered the dandelions surrounding the tower. Now it all made sense. “I’ve missed you too. It’s been so long.”

“I’m sorry. I thought keeping myself isolated in this small world I’ve created will speed up the healing process. Turns out I’ll hurt myself more. That’s when I decided to reach out to Jae Hyung. Words are not enough to express how happy I am to see both of you here.” The young man’s voice resembled that of Wonpil’s.

Jae Hyung called the young man’s attention, “Seungmin... Your brother...”

Seungmin nodded. He already knew about it. After all, he was known to be the Great Sage. “Let’s talk about it in your castle. Shall we?”

Jae Hyung and Sana agreed. The Great Sage picked his wand and transported themselves to Jae Hyung’s castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The passcode is actually “sEuNgMiN iN tHe bUiLdiNg”. 😄


	8. The Enchanted Amulet

The glass windows of the shrine shattered into pieces as the loud and deafening shrieks of the gigantic deadly plant echoed within the shrine. The mouth of each head were wildly open, revealing its sharp incisors while a sticky substance slowly dripped to the ground.

Jeongin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae were petrified with horror. Before they could even think of launching an attack, a vine suddenly launched towards Jeongin’s right hand, making him lose his grip of the sword. Jeongin struggled to remove the vine from his hand but the grip was tight as an iron wire. He didn’t notice one of the heads quickly launched towards him with its mouth widely opened. It almost swallowed him whole but Jinyoung casted a reflective barrier of light just in time that protected him from being devoured.

Youngjae dodge rolled in the floor to pick up the sword as one of the heads flinched. He suddenly lunged at the monstrous plant and decapitated one of its heads using Jeongin’s sword. 

Jeongin deeply sighed in relief as his hand was released from being constricted by the vine.

Youngjae hands over the sword to Jeongin, “Stay on your guard.” The sudden shock made Jeongin’s muscles tense. He was barely moving after the plant’s attack but eventually snaps out from it.

Jinyoung stared intently at the remaining heads and analyzed the plant’s built. He noticed that the one in the middle has a shorter tendon than the other head. “Mind the distance. Save the middle head for last.”

The remaining heads aggressively thrust themselves towards the trio, who kept on dodging their quick attacks.

Not being able to throw a single attack, Jinyoung started to become outrageous. He constricted the middle head with his arms as he quickly evaded its attempt to bite him. Jinyoung struggled to use his magic as the head grappled to release itself from being held captive.

The remaining head seemed to coordinate with the middle one. Instead of attacking Youngjae, it hurled towards Jinyoung with its mouth widely opened.

Youngjae and Jeongin yelled to give Jinyoung a signal but it was too late. The head vigorously swallowed him whole, head first. The inside of the plant’s mouth was very sticky, and Jinyoung could feel the sticky substance oozing all over his body. He could feel himself sliding down fast down the plant’s throat, which is a long and narrow way from which he cannot escape.

Youngjae and Jeongin ran towards the head that consumed Jinyoung but they were halted when vines suddenly coiled their bodies. Both forcibly tried to escape but the vines’ restriction made it impossible for them to move.

A cold wave embalmed Jeongin as he saw the middle head gulped Youngjae. He was very scared, hardly breathing at all. He remained still in the plant’s recoil, as if it took control of his entire being.

Jeongin ushered his eyes shut when he saw both heads coming for him. Of all the possible deaths that could happen, he never imagined being digested alive would be his end.

A feeling of warmth melted the chill in Jeongin’s body. He opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing himself glow brightly. The light emanating from his body burned the vines that embraced him. The wielder swiftly dodges the two heads from gorging him and quickly jumps in midair to slaughter the monstrous plant. Two heads fall to their demise as the wielder landed on the ground.

Jeongin rushes towards the remains of the gigantic deadly plant and slashes its tendons. With great vigor, he pulls out Jinyoung and Youngjae whose bodies were entirely covered with a thick and slimy substance that scarred their skin. 

The wielder focused his strength on healing the two wizards but he felt an eerie vibe coming from his back. Jeongin immediately shuffled away from his position as he was startled by Jeongyeon.

The dark wizard’s eyes gleamed with hostility as she maniacally laughed at the wielder’s pitiful situation. “Using up most of my strength isn’t bad after all. Now it’s just you and me. Surrender the sword or face your death.”

“Never!” Bolts of light came out of Jeongin’s sword. He summoned it towards the dark wizard who was able to evade the attack by floating midair. She taunted the wielder, “Is that all you can do?”

Jeongin’s attack swirled back at Jeongyeon, enveloping her before she could even cast another spell. The dark wizard froze. She was not expecting the intensity of Jeongin’s attack to be that powerful.

Jeongyeon stood still. The sight of Jeongin looking at her with sharp eyes had left her feeling numb and shaking. She falls to her knees, still struggling against the light that strangulates her body. Pain slithered over her body slowly.

The wielder stares at her blankly, showing no remorse at the dark wizard.

Jeongin’s sharp eyes widened as he heard Jeongyeon muttered Hyunjin’s name. “What do you know about Hyunjin?”

Jeongyeon couldn’t speak clearly as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes shut closed as she toppled to the ground and vanished completely.

***

“I really thought I was a goner already!” Youngjae exclaimed as he recalled how the gigantic deadly plant swallowed him alive.

“Stop it. I don’t want to remember it.” Jinyoung responded. The foul smell of the plant’s digestive juices still lingered.

Jeongin laughed at Jinyoung’s expression. It looked like the wizard would throw up at any moment. The wielder asked him, “Isn’t there a spell that can help you clean yourselves?”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it.” Jinyoung recalled the spells he learned from Master Jae Hyung. The wizard waved his wand as he remembered the spell. A thin layer of transparent film rose quickly from the ground. It transformed quickly into soap bubbles that shimmered as it expanded slowly towards him and Youngjae. Jinyoung put his hand forward as the bubble burst and evaporated. Both of them smelled like newly-washed fabric.

“Shall we go and grab the talisman already?” The two wizards nodded at the wielder and they all motioned towards the floating cursed talisman.

“Do you know how to stabilize it?” Youngjae asked.

Jeongin shook his head. “No, but let’s give it a try.” The wielder pointed the Sword of Light at the cursed talisman. He commanded the sword through his mind to purify the talisman from darkness. With a stroke of luck, the sword glowed and released a ray of light towards the enchanted amulet. Jinyoung and Youngjae were delighted to see Jeongin’s magic work. The wielder takes the talisman in his possession.

They all went out of the shrine and sees Atlantic Village being restored to its original condition. The once swampy and muddy lake transformed back into the turquoise water it has always been.   
  
The sight of varying sizes of aquatic plants in different colors pleased their eyes. Jinyoung could smell the plants’ freshness that percolated through the calm wind that breezed the Atlantic Village.  
  
Jeongin looked up in the sky and his face brightened up upon seeing that the village is no longer covered with darkness. He thought it would be more lively if the inhabitants of the realm were there. Youngjae seemed to have read Jeongin’s mind, “We will bring them back... but we have to take the Spirit Key first.”

Jinyoung approached the two, “It’s time to go back to the master. Are you guys ready?”

Jeongin and Youngjae nodded in unison.

***

Back in the castle, Jae Hyung recalled how the five dark wizards easily infiltrated the castle, which was still a mystery to him.

Sana’s voice raised. She was eager to obtain clarity with the situation. “But the bigger question is how they were able to escape and manage to get here? Does it put Wonpil’s sacrifice in vain?”

Seungmin settled himself in a thinking position. “Calm down, you two. This was more complex than I thought.” Suddenly, something prompted him to look at the sky. He stood up and walked towards the window. “If we are dealing with the same wizards, then how come their stars do not appear in the sky?”

“What are you trying to say?” Jae Hyung inquired.

The Great Sage replied, “I don’t think we are chasing after the wizards we locked up in the previous world. Who could be the culprit this time?”

”Point taken.” Sana agreed. “But Wonpil’s star appeared in the sky. Does it mean he’s really back?”

Jae Hyung answered the priestess, “We all know that a star in the sky represents the life of a person or a place. Wonpil’s star appeared, which means he’s out there somewhere.”

“But we don’t know where to find him.” Seungmin protested. He used up most of his strength to locate Wonpil upon their arrival in the castle but he failed to track his brother. He sighs deeply, “If only there is someone who can help us find his soul.”

Seungmin, Sana, and Jae Hyung’s attention were caught by a warp portal that mystically appeared in front of them. The master’s expression glowed upon seeing his apprentices and the wielder holding the enchanted amulet.

Jeongin smiled back at Jae Hyung. “We’re back.”

 


	9. The First Gathering

Jeongin’s bright expression slowly transitioned to a puzzled look when he noticed two unfamiliar persons looking intently at him. One of them looked younger than Youngjae and Jinyoung. He was wearing a silk robe with a hue of moss green but his presence demonstrated superiority. The lady stood majestically in white dress with her black hair running down below her shoulders. Her aura reminded Jeongin of a new born star shining brightly at night time.

Sana gleamed a smile in her face as she spoke. “You’re Jeongin?” The lady’s expression was soft and warm, as if she was talking to someone dear to her.

Jeongin bowed at the priestess as he introduced himself. “Y-yes.” His face blushed for being embarrassed with himself. The wielder couldn’t sort out his emotions upon seeing the priestess. It felt like he knew her before but he was certain it was his first time meeting Sana.

“My name is Sana. I’m a priestess.” The wielder was avoiding looking at her. She noticed the Jeongin’s cheeks glowing red. “Don’t be shy. I’m your Jae Hyung’s friend.” She showed a reassuring smile that made Jeongin’s ears turn red and blush even more. Jinyoung and Youngjae giggled behind the wielder.

Jeongin scratched the back of his head as he spoke. “Of course. It’s just that... ah.. never mind.” He laughed.

Jae Hyung smiled contently at them. He was expecting Sana to react the opposite. Seeing her being welcoming to the wielder somehow unloaded a weight in his chest.

The Great Sage finally found his moment to speak. “I’m Seungmin. It’s nice to finally meet you, Jeongin.”

Jeongin had another wave of nostalgia as he saw Seungmin’s eyes smile at him. “Thanks for welcoming me. Sorry if I feel a little bit...awkward.” He crossed his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. “I don’t know why you two seem familiar to me but I’m 100% sure this is my first time seeing you.”

“Aren’t you imagining things?” Youngjae asked.

“Hmm... Maybe.” Jeongin answered.

Jinyoung called his master’s attention and reminded everyone about the talisman, “Master Jae Hyung, we have retrieved one of the five talismans.” He softly nodded at Jeongin, signaling him to hand over the talisman to their master.

Jae Hyung obtained the Enchanted Amulet from the wielder. His voice was filled with remorse as he spoke. “This task is too much for you. I may have put your lives at risk. Please accept my apologies.”

The trio were silenced for a while. Youngjae broke the awkward silence, “Ahh. Talk about having our lives at risk. We were almost digested by a three-headed gigantic carnivorous plant summoned by that scary dark wizard...”

Sana interrupted and raised her voice upon hearing Youngjae. “What?!?” As expected, the priestess looked sharply at Jae Hyung. “I told you sending them out by themselves would be...”

Seungmin intervened, “Hey, hey, calm down. Let’s just be thankful that our heroes are safe and one of the talismans are back in our possession.” The sage looked back at Jinyoung, giving him the cue to continue.

“Master Seungmin, the first dark wizard we have encountered is Gula, one of the five ends of darkness.”

Seungmin did not look surprised. It was the five ends of darkness they were really chasing after. Sana and Jae Hyung both looked at Seungmin. They both recalled the sage’s thoughts a few moments ago.

The Great Sage sighed deeply. “I still can’t decode how they were able to reach our world when we have already sealed them in the lost world.” He motioned towards the trio. “Seeing how you were able to retrieve the first talisman gave me hope. I know this is a dangerous task, but you three are our best chance. Can you help us bring back the other talismans?”

“You can count on us!”

Jinyoung and Youngjae were both surprised upon hearing Jeongin’s response. “Are you serious?” Youngjae protested.

“Come on, guys. Almost everyone in this world vanished when the dark wizards took control of the talismans and I don’t know where to find my friends after our realm got destroyed.” The wielder looked at his sword with a sad expression. “Honestly, I really don’t know why this sword chose me to be its wielder but I felt something special with it... like a connection. Whatever that is, we have nothing to worry about as long as we got each other’s back, right?”

Jinyoung was convinced by Jeongin’s words. “Of course. I got yours too. How about you, Youngjae?” He looked at the younger wizard and raised his eyebrow at him.

Youngjae grunted, “Don’t give me that look, hyung! Okay, okay. I just don’t want another round of man-eating plants.”

“Then I guess we’re all set.” Jeongin looked back at Seungmin with a reassuring smile.

The spirited wielder left a smile on the Great Sage’s face. “Thank you.”

“What are we going to do now, master?” Jae Hyung inquired.

“I know someone who can help. Will you and Sana accompany me to him?”

“Yes, master!” Jae Hyung and Sana agreed.

“Very well. Let’s not waste time.” Seungmin approached the trio. “Darkness lies upon us but may your heart be the light that shines your way.”

“Always trust each other on your journey.” Sana said. She headed to the trio and blessed them with her spell.

Jae Hyung called Seungmin and Sana’s attention. “Shall we go now?” The two nodded back.

Jae Hyung flipped his wand and a warp portal appeared in front of him. Seungmin and Sana waved goodbye to the trio and they both entered the portal. Jae Hyung looked back to Jeongin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae before entering the portal. “Take care.” The portal vanished as the wizard entered it. 


	10. Another Lost Soul

Hyunjin finds himself waking up inside a dark room. The moonlight coming from the window was the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes. He looked around and saw a girl lying on the floor opposite his direction.

Hyunjin realized that the girl was Yuna. He tried to move and approach her but he was tied up with iron chains. He yelled at her in the hopes of waking her up but the girl seems to be in deep slumber.

“You’re finally awake.” A man wearing a black cloak suddenly appeared inside the room.

Hyunjin recognized the man’s deep voice. “What did you do to her?”

“Her soul left her body. I have nothing to do with it.”

Hyunjin couldn’t believe what he just heard. “What? Does it mean...” He frowned.

The man shook his head. “She is not dead.” He pointed his finger at Hyunjin. “You will help us find and bring back her soul.”

“And why would I...” Before Hyunjin could even retort, he felt something painful inside his chest; like a sharp object piercing through and crushing his heart.

The cloaked man smirked. “Just a little helping of a dark curse will do the trick.”

Hyunjin tried to fight back when the cloaked man approached him but he felt like running out of breath as the curse continued to inflict pain on him. He heard the man whispering to him. “Bring her soul back and I will give anything that your heart desires.”

It was a tempting offer. Hyunjin wanted to refuse but something was forcing him to submit himself to the cloaked man. He nodded in defeat and the cloaked man released him from the curse.

Hyunjin breathed convulsively after being released from the curse. The cloaked man used his magic and a weapon appeared in his right hand - a sword with hues of blood and ebony. He commanded Hyunjin to take the sword.

“The girl’s soul found refuge inside the heart of the Chosen One. Use this weapon to finish off the Chosen One and extract the girl’s soul from his heart.”

Hyunjin totally felt different upon wielding the sword. It was like the sword was controlling him instead of the other way around. “Where will I find the Chosen One?”

“When the right time comes, the sword will bring you to him.” The cloaked man waves his hand and shows a projection of the Chosen One’s image.

Hyunjin could not believe what he just saw. He refused to believe it was him but the sword already took its ominous influence on him.

“Yes, master.” Hyunjin responded with a menacing voice.

The cloaked man laughed. He was able to control Hyunjin with his dark magic easily.

Hyunjin stared at the projection like he was studying every move of the Chosen One and his friends, who just began their search for the second talisman. 


	11. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been warned. The title of the chapter already mentioned it. 

Sana wakes up and finds herself chained inside a dark room. She looks around for Jae and Seungmin but she fails to locate them because of the pitch black darkness engulfing the room. The priestess shouts for help, but only hears the echo of her voice. She felt weaker as time passed by. Sana realizes that the chain holding her captive is cursed with a dark spell that drains her magic. She tries to cast her magic to obliterate the cursed chain but it was too late. Her strength was drained up completely.

Sana hears a weak moan behind her. The voice seemed familiar to her.

Sana turned her back and becomes horrified upon seeing Jae badly wounded. “Jae!” Her voice cracked as she began to cry. Jae looked as if he was hovering between life and death. She reaches out to the wizard and forces herself to cure him but nothing happens. The priestess is completely devoid of magic.

Jae forced himself to speak. He wanted to give Sana a signal about someone. “S..Seung..min.”

Sana realizes that the Great Sage is not with them inside the room. Asking Jae about it will be next to nothing, as the wizard passed out after sending the warning to Sana.

A loud scream coming from outside terrified Sana. She knew whose voice it was. The priestess hoped Seungmin is okay, but the sage’s cries prove that he isn’t. Sana could feel the pain he is going through, inflicted by whoever is doing this to them at this moment.

Later on, the scream stopped. Sana could hear someone being dragged towards their room. The priestess covers her mouth in fear as she saw the ghastly condition of Seungmin being pulled by someone covered in a dark cloak.

Sana felt something eerie with the person who brought Seungmin inside the room. The person’s aura seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged off the idea that she knows who that person is.

The mysterious person chained Seungmin in another corner of the room, which was far from Sana and Jae’s position. The cloaked figure turned its way to Sana, but Seungmin still gathered enough strength to prevent it from doing any harm to Sana.

Seungmin grabs the right leg of the cloaked figure. He was crying so hard and begs the cloaked figure to let Sana free. “Hyung... please... let her go.”

Sana couldn’t understand why Seungmin called the mysterious person “hyung”. Do they know him?

The cloaked figure shrugs off Seungmin’s hand and with a final blow of dark magic, brings Seungmin to his final rest.

“No!!!” Sana cried as she saw how the mysterious person took the life out of the Great Sage. She whimpers in pain as the chains absorbed more of her energy.

The cloaked figure walked slowly towards the distressed priestess. He lowers himself to the ground and touches her chin.

Sana glares at the mysterious person, completely feeling helpless as the person in front of her began to cast the dark magic that will finish her. Before he could even cast his magic, Sana removes the hood covering the mysterious person’s face.

The priestess could not believe the person hiding behind the dark cloak.

“No.”

Sana breaks down upon seeing his face. It was completely different from how she last saw him. The man possessed golden-yellow eyes, blonde hair, and skin as pale as that of a lifeless body. The cloak he wore defined his slender body, making him look taller than usual.

Sana expected to see him on their journey, but not in this way. The priestess could not fathom how he fell to the darkness. She slowly takes the man’s hand, and begged him to stop. “Please, don’t do this. You know who you are.”

The man brushes off Sana’s hand and began casting a shadow ball on his hand. He hurled it towards Sana’s heart, the latter falling to her demise after being hit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned for further updates. 😭


	12. Enchanted Mountains

The ground was dove-white and it became thicker as snowflakes fell gently from the sky. Jinyoung and Youngjae left crisp footprints on the ground as they walked at the foot of Enchanted Mountains. Jinyoung saw Jeongin shivering as the arctic cold air suddenly blew towards the wielder, which put his body to a halt.  
  
“It’s cooooold!” Jeongin’s voice was shaking and his entire body was trembling. He rubbed his hands against his arms to feel warm.  
  
Youngjae laughed at him, “I guess you’re used to the warm climate, aren’t you?”  
  
Jeongin continued to rub his hands and his arms, “Hey, I’m an islander. What would you expect?” He looked around the area and hoped to find something that would help him feel less numb and comfortable. However, he saw nothing other than the plain white structure of the ground, trees covered with snow, and the lake that slowly started to become ice.

Jeongin pointed at the lake. “Guys, look! The lake is turning to ice.”

From a far distance, Jinyoung noticed someone moving fast above the lake. It was a figure wearing a long cape that was glowing bright like a diamond. “Someone’s running above the lake. Look closely.”

The waves were put to a halt as it turned into ice with every step the moving figure made.

“Do you think that figure is one of the dark wizards?” Youngjae asked.

“Let’s follow it.” Jinyoung suggested. The trio ran towards the lake and crossed to the other side of it.

===

The trio did not walk too far from the lakefront and they already saw the walls surrounding the town. They passed through the gates and stood in awe upon seeing the ice castle that stood majestically in the center of the town.

Jeongin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae walked further in the town. They could only hear the sound of their footsteps and the creaking of a rusty store sign as the wind gently blew it. The silence in the town created a harrowing atmosphere. It was barely audible, as if no one lived there.

Youngjae noticed the fresh tracks of footprints that led to the ice castle. “Hey, I think the figure we saw headed towards the castle.” He pointed at the footprints on the ground.

“Let’s go.” Jinyoung led the way as they proceeded towards the entrance of the ice castle.

As the trio reached the castle grounds, Youngjae felt something strange surrounding them. He commanded Jeongin and Jinyoung to stop walking. They remained standing in their position for a while as they observed the area for any trace of enemies.

Jeongin felt something moving behind him. “What was that?”

Jinyoung looked around. He was ready to fire a magic spell in case an enemy pops out of nowhere.

Youngjae lost his balance as he felt the ground move. “Is the ground shaking?”

Cracks in the ground started to appear as the the ground continued to shake. The trio almost fell to the ground as they lost their balance.

An ice titan resurfaced from the ground and it stood as high as the ice castle. Its body was made of large blocks of seemingly impregnable ice. Its arms are long enough to capture its victim from the ground without bending its torso. It had legs and feet that are proportionately big enough to support the weight of its upper body, making it the strongest part of the titan’s ice body.

Ice blocks suddenly came out flying quickly towards the trio as the ice titan waved its hand. Jeongin summoned the Sword of Light just in time to protect them from being hit by the attack. His chest was pounding hard as the ice titan stomped its feet while walking towards them. He looks at Youngjae and Jinyoung. “Fire defeats ice. You know some spells, right?”

The two wizards nodded. “Try to distract the monster while we summon fire magic.” Jinyoung said.

“Let’s melt its feet first.” Youngjae added.

The ice titan sent another wave of ice blocks towards the trio. Jeongin casts a shield to deflect the blocks. Jinyoung and Youngjae both summoned fire bolts that hit the ice titan’s feet. The two wizards went on casting fire magic as Jeongin ran around the ice titan to divert its attention to him instead.

The wielder’s reflexes were quick. He rolled to the ground and avoids being crushed by the ice titan’s hand. He counterattacks the titan by slashing his sword against its arm, which did not inflict enough damage.

The ice titan ignored Jeongin’s attacks and summoned ice crystals from above, hitting the two wizards.

Jinyoung grunted. “It’s no use. Our spells don’t affect it.”

Youngjae conjured up a fire wall in front of them as the ice titan breathed a wave of blizzard. The ice melted into water as it clashed with Youngjae’s magic. “It must have a weak spot.”

Jeongin released rays of light using his sword, sending it towards the ice titan’s head. The wielder noticed the damage it has done to the giant.

“That’s it! Did you see that?” He yells at the two wizards.

The ice titan growls in rage and smashes one of its hand against the ground. An ice crystal comes out of the floor where Jeongin stood. The wielder barely evaded the attack, which severely wounded him.

The two wizards runs after their ally, making them fail to notice the ice titan’s vulnerable spot.

The ice titan was quick to cast ice bolts that would finish off the wielder. Jeongin forces himself to stand and evade the attack, but his wounds prevent him from doing so. His eyes bulged at the sight of the attack coming near.

“Jeongin!!!” Both wizards yelled.

The wielder gasped as he saw an ice shield above that covered him from being killed by the ice titan’s fury ice attack. He turns around to see who did it, and learns that it is the person they were running after.

Jeongin was left open-mouthed as he was astonished by the lady’s face. Her face reminded the wielder of a fierce-looking cat, due to her upward slanted eyes and sharp facial features. She seemed to be of the same age as Hyunjin.

The lady was dressed with elegance. Her clothes were glimmering like ice crystals as light reflected against it, making her look like an ice princess.

Jinyoung and Youngjae were also left in awe as they saw the lady who helped Jeongin. The person they were chasing was not a dark wizard after all.

The lady felt uncomfortable with Jeongin’s gaze at her. “Stop staring at me and let’s already finish this abominable monster.”

The wielder was caught off guard by the lady’s commanding presence. He snaps back and forces himself to get up.

The lady stood majestically as she reflected the ice blocks summoned by the ice titan, sending it back and hitting the titan’s face.

Jeongin was amused with the lady’s capabilities. She appears to harness ice magic and control it as she willed.

Jinyoung and Youngjae finally saw the ice titan’s weakness. They swiftly casted the strongest fire magic they knew to finish off the ice titan instantly.

The skies glowed red, as if a volcanic eruption is about to happen. Meteors fell from the sky, one by one damaging the ice titan greatly.

The giant roared as it fell to the ground. With one final spell, the wizards summoned explosive fire bolts that finally destroyed the ice titan.

===

Jeongin was cured from his injuries. He thanked the lady for saving him from getting finished by the ice titan.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Jeongin. The wizards who defeated the ice titan are Jinyoung and Youngjae.”

The lady smiled. “I’m Yeji. Thanks for helping me out here. I couldn’t finish off that monster all by myself.”

A thought suddenly came across Jinyoung’s mind. He was not expecting to see anyone else in the realm, except for dark wizards, because of the curse inflicted by the dark wizards. “This realm already fell to the darkness. How did you survive the curse?”

A look of concern furrowed Yeji’s brow. “What do you mean by that?”

Youngjae answered. “It’s a long story, but to cut it short, there are dark wizards out there who have cursed the major realms and done harm to its inhabitants as well. We were tasked to retrieve the talismans from these dark wizards so we can purify the realms to its original state again.”

Yeji gasped. “I was accidentally sent to another dimension. It took me some time before I found my way back. So that answers why everyone disappeared in this realm.” She continued. “Maybe the reason why I survived the curse is because of my absence in this realm when it happened. Are you searching for the dark wizards here in our realm?”

“We can feel the presence of darkness in this realm. The ice titan is probably a work of the dark wizard hiding in this realm.” Jinyoung said.

“I can feel something strange inside the ice castle.” Yeji turns around and looks at the castle with sadness. “Ice is my specialty and seeing the realm cursed with magic similar to mine... I might not be able to help you that much.”

“Hey, why the long face? You’ve saved my life. There’s nothing to worry about. We’ll help each other, okay?” Jeongin’s smile lifted Yeji’s spirit. “Shall we enter that castle now?”

The three nodded at the wielder. “We’re ready.” Jinyoung said.

Youngjae sighed. He felt an unpleasant presence as they approached the entrance of the ice castle. “Be on your guard, everyone. I don’t think this dark wizard will go easy on us.”

Jinyoung agreed. “Its will power is hauntingly strong.”

A cold and freezing air gently blew towards them when they entered the ice castle and it crept to their spine, as if they were being welcomed by the dark presence lurking inside the ice castle. The four of them walked close to each other, paying attention to their environment as they slowly marched to the alleyways of the ice castle in search for the second dark wizard. 


	13. The Timekeeper

“Hey, Sana! Wake up!”

Sana stirred awake from Jae’s voice. She sees the concerned look on Jae and Seungmin’s faces the moment she opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked.

Sana recalled how they were beaten by the mysterious person to their death. She couldn’t understand how the three of them made it out alive. “No... Where are we?” The priestess returned the question to Seungmin.

“We’re on our way to the timekeeper. We can take a rest until you feel better.” Seungmin answered.

It did not make sense. Sana looked at Jae with a confounded look.

“You suddenly passed out while we were traveling. I tried to wake you up when you started crying like someone just died.” Jae said.

Sana sighed. ‘Was it only a dream?’ She thought. Even if it was, she could not understand why the pain inflicted on her felt real. The priestess holds her chest, still feeling sore from the dark magic afflicted by the mysterious person to her.

“Sana... You were screaming out my brother’s name when you’ve cried.”

Wonpil.

Every detail of Sana’s dream was still fresh in her mind. Wonpil’s image in her dream still haunted her. What was that supposed to mean? She wanted to erase it in her mind but she couldn’t. Her memories of Wonpil are now tainted with the sinister man who killed them in her dreams.

“I... I dreamed about him.”

Seungmin’s mouth formed a soft ‘o’. He wanted to ask about his brother but he refrained from doing it. He thought Sana’s dream may be unpleasant and he did not want to bother the priestess anymore. She looked so bewildered.

“You must have missed him badly.” Jae said with a smile.

“I always do.” Sana wiped the tears from her face. “Shall we go and see the timekeeper now?”

===

Seungmin led the way. He knew where the timekeeper lived in the misty forest. Jae walked side by side with Sana, supporting the priestess as they traversed the pathway that was covered with thick fog.

Deep in the forest lies an old and small mansion where the timekeeper lived. It was a strategic location, since nobody would expect somebody to live in a mysterious forest covered with thick fog twenty four hours a day.

Anybody would easily lose his way within the depths of the misty forest, but Seungmin navigated the mansion effortlessly.

“We’re here.”

Even the facade of the mansion was covered with thick fog. It can be hardly seen from afar. Jae and Sana followed the Great Sage as the latter approached the mansion door.

The door creaked open before Seungmin’s fist knocked it. A man dressed in black garment stepped out of the door. He was not surprised to see Seungmin outside.

Jae saw him as a person overflowing with intellect. Judging by the way he looked, Jae was certain that they are already facing the timekeeper.   
  
Sana, on the other hand, was intimidated with the timekeeper’s facial features. He does not smile nor fret, as if he wasn’t showing any emotion. She doesn’t feel comfortable with his demeanor.

Seungmin greeted the timekeeper with his cheerful smile. “It’s been a while, Eunwoo.”

The timekeeper exhaled his breath. He wasn’t oblivious to the current situation of the realms and the talismans. He expected the Great Sage to visit him following the curse casted by the dark wizards. “Come in.” It was a cold reply, which was something that Jae and Sana did not expect from him. He opened the door widely and the trio entered.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jae asked. The timekeeper doesn’t appear to have a pleasing personality.

“I forgot to tell you. He’s kinda moody sometimes.” Seungmin whispered back.


	14. The Crystal Scepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Disturbing scenes ahead.

The ice castle was fortified with indestructible ice that can withstand any form of attack. Light penetrated through the crystal-like walls of the castle, allowing it to brighten up the darkest corners of the castle.

Jeongin, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Yeji had their senses heightened as they progressed inside the ice castle. Something felt eerie with every blow of cold air that rushed through them: Indistinct whispers crept inside their ears like monsters waiting for their next prey.

“Guys... I don’t feel really good.” Youngjae said with a shaky voice. He tried to move his feet but he couldn’t. It’s as if the voice he just heard had him petrified. His eyes bulged as he felt cold sweat dropping down his neck.

“Something’s restricting me. I cannot move.” His body was becoming stiffer as he tried harder to move.

Jinyoung and Jeongin released their weapons. Both looking aggressively around them to find the culprit.

‘Try harder.’ A cold, provocative, and disturbing whisper entered Youngjae’s ears. He felt his chest heavy as he heard those words.

Yeji was staring intently at Youngjae. She was observing his surroundings, looking for a clue. Just as she saw a vapor coming out beside Youngjae’s head, the ice master quickly sent an ice crystal that hurled forcefully beside Youngjae. The attack was swiftly dodged by an invisible force that held Youngjae captive.

“Show yourself!” Yeji threatened it.

A sinister and maniac laugh echoed. The invisible force slowly revealed itself. It was the second dark wizard. Youngjae felt like he was being recoiled by a dead, cold air.

Jinyoung observed the appearance of the dark wizard, which was not that different from Gula. They both shared the same golden yellow eyes and deadly pale skin, except that the dark wizard’s frizzled hair was as white as snow. His smile was nightmarish, as if it can bring someone to his or her demise when he or she sees it.

The dark wizard possessed the crystal scepter. The talisman of Enchanted Mountains can make someone invisible at will and move swiftly like the wind.

“It was fun playing with you.” He releases Youngjae and kicks him away. The wizard falls to the ground, gasping for air. Yeji comes to his aid.

“Aced.” Jinyoung mentioned the dark wizard’s name as he aimed his wand at him.

“Oh, I’ve never heard of that ancient name for a long time! They call me differently now. What was his name again?” The dark wizard pointed his index finger vertically up his cheek while thinking. “Ah! Yes. The name of the boy owning the body I’ve conquered is Minho. I was lucky enough to invade someone who has a handsome face.”

They were all terrified with the revelation they just heard. “Does it mean...” Jinyoung could not process it.

“We came as spirits when we were released from the other world. Of course, we couldn’t bring destruction without having our physical bodies so... we were just clever enough to trick people with weak hearts and took control of their bodies.”

Jeongin clenched his fists. “What?!? How could you?!?”

Minho saw Jeongin wielding the Sword of Light. He knew it was him who finished one of his allies. ”...so the Sword of Light finally chosen its wielder once more. How pathetic. If you think you can beat me just because you’ve finished off Jeongyeon, think again.” Minho mocked. His face showed anger this time.

The ground trembled as Minho summoned walls of ice that separated Jeongin, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Yeji from each other.

“Now, let’s see if you can survive my labyrinth of death.”

===

Minho casted a thick mist that covered the ice labyrinth and prevented light from coming through, making the pathways appear murky. The maze had no exit. Its design was intended to trap Minho’s victims and make them think that they can escape the labyrinth. Little did they know, it was Minho’s trick to defeat them effortlessly by being invisible and passing through the walls.

“Oh... Ice is so my specialty.” Minho smirks as he makes himself invisible and play nasty tricks with the warriors of light.

“Jinyoung? Jeongin? Youngjae? Can you hear me?” Yeji shouted the names of her comrades in the hopes of making her location known. Unfortunately, the walls of the ice labyrinth were thick enough to prevent noises from passing through to the other sides.

Yeji rummages through the dark pathways, using her ice magic to defeat shadows that suddenly came out of nowhere. She reaches the end of the labyrinth and sees no exit.

“Giving up already?”

Yeji turned around quickly. Minho’s voice whispering in her ear gave her goosebumps. She runs towards the other side upon seeing no signs of Minho. Yeji kept on running even it felt like she was already lacking breath. She thought Minho was chasing after her.

Yeji screamed in frustration as she found out that there is nothing on the other side. She summoned ice crystals hurling in haphazard areas without knowing that Minho is no longer around her and spared her life for now.

===

On the other side of the labyrinth, Youngjae kept his eyes closed and focused his attention on his surroundings. Being held captive by Minho somehow gave him an advantage. A frosty and menacing air that smelled like death is a signal that Minho is just around the corner.

Despite being invisible, Minho silently crept behind Youngjae. He was ready to summon the spell that will finish Youngjae. The dark wizard raised the crystal scepter as he chanted the words that will release the dark magic.

The odds were not in Minho’s favor as Youngjae summoned an orb that flared up and revealed Minho’s visibility. Caught off guard by Youngjae’s surprise, Minho was thrown against the ice wall by Youngjae’s fire attack.

“Darn it.” Minho grunted.

Youngjae ran towards the dark wizard while aiming his wand at the enemy, releasing a fury of fire bolts towards Minho’s direction. The dark wizard escapes just in time as he teleported to the other side of the labyrinth.

===

Jinyoung studied the structure of the labyrinth. He traversed the pathways of the labyrinth and realized that there is no exit. He tried casting fire magic against the ice walls and got himself surprised upon seeing a crack on the wall. He thought it was indestructible. The wizard looked closely on the ice wall and gasped upon seeing that the other side can be seen. The shadows of darkness brought about by the mist gave the illusion that the ice walls were opaque.

Jinyoung pointed his wand at the mist. A light glowed from the tip of his wand, which started to beam through the mist and eradicating it completely.

Light started to penetrate the ice labyrinth. Jinyoung saw Youngjae and Yeji were almost close to each other and were just separated by a layer of ice wall. As he turned around, Jinyoung gasped in horror at the sight of Minho strangulating Jeongin with one hand, the other hand holding the crystal scepter, which started to glow as Minho prepared to release an attack that would instantly kill the wielder. The wizard rushes to help Jeongin and uses up most of his strength to destroy the ice walls with fire magic.

“Jeongin!!!”

===

Minho finds Jeongin fighting the shadows on the other side of the labyrinth. He took it as an opportunity to defeat the wielder.

Banishing the shadows was Jeongin’s focus, making him unmindful of Minho’s presence. He was about to cut through the shadow with his sword when he felt an uncanny presence beside him. He turns around and sees no one. Instead, Jeongin hears Minho’s maniac laughter. He looks back and forth as he searched for the dark wizard but saw nothing. When Jeongin got distracted by Minho’s psychotic strategy, Minho grabbed him at his neck and aimed his crystal scepter at the wielder.

Jeongin struggled to fight but Minho’s grasp was too tight. He started struggling for air to breathe, making him feel weaker as Minho continued on throttling him.

Minho was so focused on finishing Jeongin that he failed to notice the light already entered the ice labyrinth, revealing its weakness. He thought it was just the scepter glowing as he began casting the spell that would finish the wielder.  

“Good riddance, Chosen One.”

Jinyoung comes through as he blasted off the ice wall. He points the wand at Minho, aiming directly at his heart. The wizard’s wand glowed red as an intensified blazing bolt of fire suddenly hurled towards Minho’s chest. The dark wizard’s eyes bulged, releasing Jeongin on impact. He knew what it meant.

Jeongin gasped for air. He was approached by Jinyoung who looked disheveled as he hastened to save the wielder’s life. “You okay?” He got a nod as a response from the wielder.

Jinyoung shifts his gaze at the dark wizard, who was in the brink of death.

“You... remind me of him.” Minho struggled to speak as he caught his breath. He was beginning to cough blood. The dark wizard stared at Jinyoung with fury in his eyes. “You... look exactly... like him.” He falls to the ground with his eyes wide open and loses himself to the darkness.

Jinyoung looked like he was stunned with the dark wizard’s final words. He didn’t understand what Minho meant, but something in between those words made his chest pound.

===

The ice that embraced the castle melted the moment Jeongin purified the crystal scepter. Nature came back to life like springtime as Minho’s winter curse was put to an end. Jeongin handed over the talisman to Youngjae for safekeeping.

“Thank you for saving my home.” Yeji said with a smile on her face.

“What are you going to do now?” Jeongin asked.

“You can join us in our journey if you like.” Youngjae suggested.

Yeji sighed. “I wish I could. But I don’t want to leave my realm. I’ll stay here and protect it should dark forces appear again.”

Jinyoung smiled. “Just call on us if you need help, okay?”

“Which reminds me...” Yeji crafted a small crystal shaped like a snowflake with her ice magic and enchanted it with a spell. She hands over the relic to Youngjae. “This will glow in case I’ll need you guys here.”

“This is amazing!” Youngjae kept the relic in his safety pocket.

Jeongin remembered the heart-shaped pendant Yuna gave him. She remembered Yuna saying the same thing to him.

Jinyoung noticed the wielder lost in his thoughts while touching the pendant. “Are you okay?”

Jeongin snaps out of his thoughts. “Uh. Yeah.”

“I know you have other realms to explore. I won’t be holding you back anymore. Take care on your journey.”

“Take care of yourself, too.” Jeongin said.

“May your heart be the light that shines your way.” Yeji bid farewell to the trio. Jeongin, Youngjae, and Jinyoung waved back at her with warm smiles as they entered the portal that would transport them to the next realm. 


	15. Confrontation

“You probably know why...”

Seungmin startled as he was cut short by the timekeeper. “Please get straight to the point.” It was an unceremonious reply.

“What has brought you here?” The timekeeper looked seriously at the great sage.

A stern face transformed Seungmin’s bright aura. “Do you know anything about what is going on?” The tone of his voice showed authority.

Jae and Sana looked at each other. They both kept mum as they were both subdued with Seungmin’s demeanor. It was their first time to witness him look commanding while maintaining his cool.

“The forces of darkness have entered our world.” Seungmin continued. “Tell us how it happened.”

Eunwoo smirked; not addressing Seungmin’s question. “Tch. I told you it was a bad idea. They will find a way to track the guardians of light in this new world. Well, congratulations. They did.”

Seungmin clenched his fist. It started to shake as he withheld his anger. “You’ve wanted to keep it straightforward. I don’t understand why you have to bring it back.”

“I’ve lost my brother because of your stupid ideas.” The timekeeper’s reply had Seungmin in a state of shock. He didn’t know Eunwoo had a brother.

“I’m sorry. It was our best chance.” Seungmin spoke softly.

“Your apology wouldn’t bring my brother back. You’re not even feeling guilty about it.” Eunwoo’s words were uncompromisingly forthright.

“I’ve lost my brother, too! Nobody wanted to lose the people they love!” Seungmin lost control of his emotions. Sana walked closer to Seungmin when the latter raised his voice. She tried to calm him down but she was shrugged off by Seungmin.

The Great Sage was breaking down in tears as he spoke. “Is this what you want? Make me feel guilty for it?” He sniffed. “I wouldn’t ask for your help in the first place if I knew the answers right away.” He forced out a laugh, a pathetic one, as he wiped his tears. “I shouldn’t have asked you for help.”

Seungmin turned his back on the timekeeper. He signaled at Jae and Sana as he strode towards the door. With confusion and concern in their faces, Jae and Sana followed him.

A thought suddenly came across Jae’s mind. Before following Seungmin, Jae recalled someone familiar with Eunwoo’s eyes. It was definitely his first time to meet Eunwoo in person but seeing the timekeeper reminded Jae of a certain person.

“Hold on.” Jae said. Sana and Seungmin came to a halt as the wizard spoke.

Jae looked back at Eunwoo, maintaining the eye contact with him. “By any chance, do you know a young man named Jeongin?”

Eunwoo looked stunned and his eyes glistened upon hearing Jae’s question. His expression gave the answer right away.


	16. A savior?

Dark humanoid creatures surrounded Jeongin. Their red and angry eyes looked sharply at the Sword of Light, which was wielded by the Chosen One.

The aggressiveness of the sleek shadow creatures made Jeongin lose concentration as they moved around in a twitchy motion. Their hunger for light grows stronger as Jeongin continued to wield the Sword of Light.

One of the dark forces attacks Jeongin from behind, which was followed by another attack until the wielder falls helpless to the ground. He screamed for help while the shadows began absorbing his light vigorously. The wielder felt his strength being sucked out by the creatures and replaced by dark energy that began slithering inside his body. His eyes bulged as his enemies continued feeding on his light. He could not explain the pain he felt but he was certain that negative emotions began penetrating his body.

Jeongin tried to scream once more but nothing came out. He began gasping for air when he felt like his life will be snatched out of him at any time. It was at this moment when a ray of light shined from above and sliced through the shadows feeding on the wielder.

The dark shadows were obliterated when a powerful blast of light bursted around Jeongin.

“You’re safe now.”

Jeongin heard the familiar voice again. This time, the wielder felt the mysterious man’s warmth, akin to a sun’s radiance, as he approached him. He was too weak, though, and his vision was too blurry to identify the mysterious man’s face. The wielder tried to stand up but he fell to the ground and lost his consciousness.

===

“Hey, Jeongin! Wake up!” Youngjae said as he waggled the wielder who had fallen into a deep slumber.

“Aish. Do you want me to throw a water ball on his face? It might wake him up.” Jinyoung teased.

Youngjae grunted. “He should be awake by now. We shouldn’t be wasting our time.”

Jinyoung raised his wand. “Then let’s bring him back to reality.” A tiny sphere of water appeared at the tip of Jinyoung’s wand, which started to grow bigger as the wizard casted his spell. He sent it flying towards Jeongin when its size was big enough to hit him.

A barrier of light coated Jeongin, which reflected the waterball beside him where Youngjae was resting.

Jinyoung’s eye whiskers surfaced as he laughed at Youngjae being soaked wet instead of Jeongin. The other wizard gave Jinyoung the death stare.

“Jeongin, I know you’re already awake. You better get up before Youngjae kills me.” Jinyoung was trying hard to contain his laughter. He then casted a magic spell that helped Youngjae dry himself.

Jeongin moaned. “I’m still sleepy.”

“You’re asleep for almost half a day already! Why are you always like this?” Youngjae scolded him.

The wielder’s eyes slowly opened as he stretched and yawned. “Those dark creatures were in my dream again. I always feel weak whenever I dream about them.”

The two wizards looked at each other upon hearing Jeongin’s confession. Both of them appeared alarmed with what they have heard.

Youngjae’s demeanor softened. “What about those dark creatures? Since when did you dream of them?”

“I can’t remember that much. I’ve told you before. I only recall the memories of me and my friends back in our realm. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung gave the wielder a soft pat in his shoulder. “It’s okay. Are you feeling better now?”

The wielder shook his head. His eyes are still droopy, suggesting that he is craving for sleep.

“I can prolong the protective barrier. Don’t worry about the enemies. They won’t see us.” Youngjae said.

“Go back to sleep now, Jeongin.” Jinyoung assisted the wielder to settle down. Jeongin fell asleep again shortly after.

Youngjae sighed. “He is strange, isn’t he?”


	17. Jeongin’s Past

“J--Jeongin? Are you saying...he is alive?” Eunwoo’s voice trembled as his sharp eyes showed fear.

The timekeeper’s response affirmed Jae’s question but the master felt confused with Eunwoo’s response. “I don’t get it. If Jeongin is your brother, then what is that look on your face?”

“Jeongin seems to be a warm-hearted young man. Why are you so scared?” Sana inquired.

Eunwoo shook his head in disapproval. “You don’t understand. You don’t know him too well.”

“Eunwoo, your brother is the Chosen One.” Seungmin’s brow raised. “Is there something about Jeongin that we should worry about?”

Eunwoo took a deep breath as he composed his thoughts. “You see... Back in the forbidden world... I did something terrible to my brother.” The trio looked at him sharply upon hearing him confess.

The timekeeper continued. “We lost our parents during the famine. It severely affected Jeongin’s mindset, especially when he learned about the ‘rumored’ demise of his friend, Chan. He began distancing himself from the people around him...including me. I always tried to reach out to him but I was always treated like dead air.

One day, my brother began interacting with someone invisible to my eyes. It was like he was talking to an imaginary friend. It creeped me out since he told me that this ‘friend’ of him has an obsession with the darkness.”

At this point, Seungmin, Jae, and Sana were all baffled with Eunwoo’s words.

“My brother suddenly began summoning dark shadows that were formed like humans. Their red and angry eyes always terrified me but Jeongin seemed to be amused with their appearance. He made friends with these nasty creatures of the dark.

It was the last straw. I had to do something to protect my brother from being controlled by whoever is pulling him to the darkness.

I observed Jeongin’s actions until I found out about his friend’s intention to finally reveal itself. I took advantage of this moment and as soon as I caught the culprit showing its identity, I summoned the gate to the Great Unknown and used up most of my magic to banish Jeongin’s friend to that world...but when I was about to close the gate, my brother ran and joined his friend in the Great Unknown.

I thought I’ve killed my brother and his friend. Learning from you that he is the Chosen One sends shiver to my veins. My brother’s heart had already been corrupted by darkness. How could he be the wielder of that sword?”

The trio were left speechless as they heard the rest of Eunwoo’s story.

A thought came across Jae’s mind and he broke the silence. “Now that you’ve mentioned it... I recall Jeongin telling me about the darkness chasing after him when we have first met. But he also spoke about an orb of light that entered his heart and saved him from the darkness.”

“The darkness is chasing after Jeongin but he was saved by the light. Is someone or something giving Jeongin a second chance?” Sana said.

Seungmin scratched his head as he felt dumbfounded with all the information he just learned. “This isn’t good. Jeongin’s case reminds me of the Great One and the Dark One.”

“Are you implying that history is repeating itself?” Jae inquired.

“I don’t understand why...” Seungmin looked down in disbelief.

“We have to follow him before he gets out of control. Where is my brother?” Eunwoo asked.

“Jeongin is searching for the talismans across the major realms with my apprentices.” Jae answered. He suddenly worried about his apprentices not knowing about Jeongin’s dark past.

“Is there something more we should know about him, Eunwoo?” Seungmin asked.

“From the looks of it, I think my brother lost most of his memories in the Great Unknown. How he was able to survive and come back in our present world is still a mystery to me.” The timekeeper answered. “I’m not expecting him to remember me.”

“Go search for your brother and make sure he is safe from the darkness.” Seungmin commanded the timekeeper. “Jae, please go with Eunwoo. Sana and I will continue searching for my brother.”

Jae accepted the Great Sage’s instructions without complaining. “Roger that. Take care of yourselves.”

“Wait...” Seungmin stopped and faced Eunwoo. “This friend of Jeongin from the darkness... Can you describe it?”

Eunwoo shook his head. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to identify his face...I heard Jeongin scream his name, though.”

Seungmin’s forehead scrunched as he asked Eunwoo. “What is it?”

Eunwoo replied. “Changbin.”


	18. Luxu

Jeongin was sleeping soundly when Youngjae and Jinyoung both heard the rustling of grass, a signal that someone is nearby. Before Youngjae could make any unnecessary noise, Jinyoung placed his index finger in his lips. With icy cold fingers, Youngjae slowly reached for his wand as he alerted his senses. Jinyoung’s heart pounded as he heard someone approaching them. It wasn’t just footsteps behind him – the familiar stench of peculiarity and eeriness crept closer to him. Youngjae’s eyes bulged as he covered his mouth with his right hand upon seeing a cloaked man appearing before them.

The cloaked man couldn’t see anything in front of him but he felt the presence of somebody else near him. He was certain that a protective spell was cast in his place. His deep voice broke the silence, “Show yourselves.”

Hiding themselves is of no use anymore. Jinyoung discharged the barrier that kept them invisible.

“You should be doing the same.” Youngjae told the cloaked man with an irritated look.

The cloaked man smirked. “As you wish.” He removed the cloth that kept his face hidden from the wizards and revealed his identity. His slick back hair with hues of white and gray enhanced the shape of his face that somehow resembled of a fox. He had those amber eyes that gleamed fiercely like how a tiger intimidates its prey. Unlike the other dark wizards, the man in front of Jinyoung and Youngjae had skin that glowed in the darkness of the night.

“Who are you?” Jinyoung asked.

“They used to call me Luxu. Just call me Younghyun. I would like that very much.” The dark wizard replied. “You’re pretty clever using that magic of yours.”

Jinyoung clenched his fists. “What do you want?”

Younghyun held his laughter. “Isn’t it the other way around? You want something from me, right?” He raised his hand and showed the wooden talisman that he was wearing – the ancient ring. “You’re collecting the talismans, right?”

“You won’t be giving it away without something in return. Why are you here, anyway?” Youngjae said.

“You’re not as dumb as you look.” Younghyun mocked the wizard.

“What did you just say?!?” Youngjae raised his wand but Jinyoung stopped him from attacking the dark wizard.

“I would give this talisman to you…” Younghyun pointed at Jeongin. “…only if you allow me to leave with him.”

“No! We won’t let you take him.” Youngjae protested.

Younghyun leered at them. “You’re choosing him over this talisman? You’ll now have the power of three talismans if you’ll accept my offer!”

“I don’t understand what you want from Jeongin, but we won’t let the likes of you take him.” Jinyoung countered.

Younghyun laughed. “Of course, you wouldn’t understand. You do not know anything. Jeongin…”

Another cloaked man suddenly appeared behind the wizards. He lifted Jeongin swiftly with his arms as he commanded Younghyun to leave. “Enough talking, Younghyun! We’re done here!”

Jinyoung and Youngjae turned back and they saw the cloaked man had already vanished with the Chosen One after saying his words. “What in the world?!?” Youngjae exclaimed.

Younghyun looked at the wizards with pity, “You should have let me give you the talisman. Now I’m leaving you with nothing.” His expression provoked Jinyoung’s anger.

“Where did you bring him!” A blast of dark matter was released from Jinyoung’s wand, which was swiftly blocked by Younghyun. Jinyoung and Youngjae both gasped in terror as they saw the dark magic casted by Jinyoung.

“Hyung… How…” Youngjae’s shock prevented him from saying his thoughts completely.

Jinyoung’s hand trembled as he stared at his wand. He stepped back as he saw Younghyun coming towards him. The wizard could not understand how he did it, but he was so scared with what he just saw.

Younghyun moved closer to Jinyoung as he reached out to him and whispered, “Soon, you’ll become one of us.” Jinyoung heard the loud beating of his heart as he heard those words.

“Don’t even dare to follow me in Charmed Islands. You won’t see me there.” Younghyun vanished along with the dark portal he summoned, leaving the two wizards in limbo.

===

“Hyung… Don’t let your anger consume you.” Youngjae told the older wizard.

Jinyoung looked helpless. “What are we going to do now? We don’t even know where they brought Jeongin...”

“We will find a way, hyung.” Youngjae assured him. “Right now, we have to go back and tell Master Jae Hyung about this.” Youngjae's radiance somehow comforted Jinyoung. 

A spherical portal that emitted a bright light appeared in front of them. Jinyoung and Youngjae’s spirits lifted as they saw Jae Hyung coming out of the portal. Right beside him is someone they didn’t know.

“What’s with the long faces?” Jae Hyung immediately noticed that Jeongin isn’t around. “Where is Jeongin?”

“Master Jae Hyung…” Jinyoung took the lead of reporting what had just happened. “Jeongin… He was just taken by the dark wizards.”


	19. A Friend?

Sana used up most of her strength in buffing up Seungmin’s magic spells. Feeling tired, the two agreed to rest for a while. Seungmin focused his energy on maintaining an alternate world he created so that they could rest while protecting themselves against the dark forces. This alternate world is basically the same with where they are, except that him and Sana are not visible to anyone since they are practically hiding in a different reality. The sage alerted his senses, making sure that nobody, especially the dark wizards, would feel the peculiarity of his magic in the area.

 

_“Wonpil… Please… Don’t go…”_

 

These were the words Seungmin heard while Sana was sleeping. In between these words are soft sobs that reminded Seungmin of the pain he felt on that day when they lost Wonpil. It’s been too long but his last moments with Wonpil was still vivid in his mind. Back then, in his solitude, he held on to these memories for strength, and in the hope that they would see each other again someday.

 

Seungmin fought the urge to cry as his memories with his brother suddenly flashed back in his mind. “Hang in there, noona. We’ll find him soon. I promise.”

 

The sage was powerful enough to maintain their anonymity inside the alternate world. No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind at peace, he could not afford to do so because his brain actively kept itself on making Seungmin plan about their next move.

 

Suddenly, an idea entered Seungmin’s mind like the final missing puzzle piece. Seungmin could feel it – they are so close in finding the answer to the whereabouts of his brother. He thought Eunwoo would shed light on this mystery, but this time, Seungmin is certain that clarity is on its way to their favor.

 

===

 

“What the heck? How could you let those dark wizards take Jeongin?!?” The man right beside Jae Hyung was fuming in anger as he heard Jinyoung’s statement.

 

Youngjae expected Jae Hyung to be mad at them but he could not understand why his master’s companion was terribly mad at them instead. He felt sorry nonetheless, “We didn’t know that there were two of them who sneaked on us. We’re sorry. Nobody wanted this to happen.”

 

The timekeeper clenched his fists. He couldn’t contain the raging emotions to himself. “Where are we going to find Jeongin now?!? You could have at least done something to prevent them from taking Jeongin away!”

 

Jinyoung admitted their shortcoming but he felt ill with the newcomer’s reactions. He decided to speak up when he saw Youngjae was hurt with the newcomer’s sharp remarks. “We already said we’re sorry, okay? What’s with the rough attitude? Why are you so worried about Jeongin? Who are you anyway?”

 

Jae Hyung tried to calm the two. He faced Eunwoo as he spoke. “Let’s focus our energy on planning how to save your brother instead of sending hate to each other, okay?”

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae gasped at their master’s statement. “B… brother?!?” Youngjae said.

 

“You heard that right. This is Eunwoo, the timekeeper of our realm and Jeongin’s older brother.” Jae Hyung declared. “Now, tell us what exactly happened.”

 

===

 

“How pathetic. I expected to finish our job easily, but it turns out it would be more ‘easy peasy’ that I thought.” Younghyun said as he settled down in the chamber.

 

The other dark wizard spoke, “Why don’t you go ahead and report this to our master? I’m sure he’ll be glad to know that we’ve already got hold of the Chosen One.”

 

Younghyun sighed. “Come on. Can’t I take a short break? I got bored with this mission and now I’m feeling sleepy. I just want to go to bed and take an early time off for today. Besides, the wimp is with us and the other wimps won’t be able to find him.”

 

“If you say so… Do as you wish, Younghyun.” The other dark wizard agreed with a smile on his face.

 

“Okey dokey. Don’t do something stupid while I’m away!” Younghyun shouted as he bid farewell to the other dark wizard.

 

The other dark wizard shouted back, “You should be telling that to yourself!”

 

The dark wizard rushed towards the door and made sure that nobody, especially the master, is within the vicinity of the chamber. He rushed towards Jeongin and tried to wake him up.

 

“Hey, Jeongin. Can you hear me?”

 

The dark wizard heard a soft murmur from the Chosen One. He could not understand why and how Jeongin has fallen into a deep slumber. He tried to wake him up again.

 

“Jeongin, hey, wake up!”

 

The dark wizard shook his head. “Aish.” His last resort was to inflict his dark magic upon the Chosen One to wake him up by force. “I hope you’ll forgive me for doing this.” The edges of his hand shimmered jet black as he casted a spell towards Jeongin.

 

The dark magic had rushed through Jeongin’s whole body, waking him up all of a sudden and sending him into a state of shock. He could feel the dark wizard’s power buzzing through him. The Chosen One stood up hastily from lying down and locked his eyes with the dark wizard.

 

“Who are you?” Jeongin summoned the Sword of Light as the dark wizard began approaching him. He looked around his surroundings and he realized that he isn’t somewhere safe. “Where am I? Where are Jinyoung and Youngjae?!?”

 

The dark wizard removed his hood and showed his face to the Chosen One. “It’s been a long time.” Jeongin could not understand why the dark wizard was acting soft towards him. _Shouldn’t dark wizards carry a haunting image with them? Why is he becoming friendly all of a sudden?_ He thought.

 

Jeongin could tell that the dark wizard’s face is familiar, as if they have actually met before. Unfortunately, he can’t remember when and he couldn’t even tell his name. For a moment, he doubted himself if he really knew this person, but his heart was telling otherwise. He couldn’t understand his emotions – why he was suddenly feeling affectionate towards the dark wizard.

 

“I… I don’t know you…” Jeongin said as he stepped backwards.

 

The dark wizard looked forlorn as he heard Jeongin’s words. “How… How could you forget about me?” He looked down in despair and tried to regain his composure. _Did something happen to him when they took me?_  The dark wizard thought.

 

The dark wizard did not allow himself to wallow in loneliness. Younghyun’s tardiness was his luck in saving Jeongin from being abducted. He suddenly summoned a portal, one that isn’t the likes of the portal summoned by Youngjae or Jinyoung. Unlike the portals Jeongin have encountered before, the portal summoned by the dark wizard looked sinister.

 

“Hurry. Enter the portal and this would take you back to your friends.” The dark wizard commanded the Chosen One.

 

Jeongin looked confused. “Why would I trust you? You’ve kidnapped me in the first place!”

 

“I don’t have time to explain! You wouldn’t understand anyway!” The dark wizard answered back.

 

Jeongin no longer argued with the dark wizard. It was his best chance anyway. He turned and walked towards the portal, but he stopped when the dark wizard pulled his arm. The dark wizard swiftly took hold of Jeongin's sword and impaled himself with it. Jeongin was shocked at the dark wizard's actions. Why did he hurt himself with the Sword of Light? He looked at him and saw the dark wizard’s eyes pleading at him. The Chosen One offered to heal his wound but the dark wizard hesitated. 

 

“I'll be okay. Take this.” The dark wizard summoned the flame sword and created a duplicate from its original form. He handed over the real talisman to Jeongin and retained the fake copy of it. “This is evidence that I’m on your side. I hope this would make you trust me enough. Now go enter that portal while there’s still time!”

 

The Chosen One accepted the flame sword from the dark wizard. “I don’t understand… Why…”

 

The dark wizard turned around. “Just… just go!” His tears were already falling through his cheeks. Knowing that Jeongin completely forgot about him was already painful and letting him go when he had just saw him again doubled the pain.

 

Jeongin followed his order. The Chosen One slowly marched towards the portal, but he felt this weird stabbing pain in his heart with every step that he took towards the portal – like he did not want to leave the dark wizard alone. He felt the urge to say goodbye and thank the dark wizard for saving him.

 

“I don’t know why you’re doing this but… thank you. I have a favor to ask from you before I step out.”

 

The dark wizard replied, still not facing Jeongin. “What is it?”

 

“Please tell me your name and I’ll make sure I won’t forget it.” Jeongin said.

 

The dark wizard faced Jeongin now, the Chosen One surprised with the sad expression in the dark wizard’s eyes. “It’s Chan.”

 

Jeongin smiled at the dark wizard, “I’ll come back for you, Chan. I promise. Please, don’t stay in the dark anymore. I think you’re not really bad after all.” The Chosen One turned his back and ran towards the portal. 

 

Jeongin’s words made the dark wizard break down in tears. The Chosen One’s mind may have forgotten about him, but his heart will never forget. “I’ve missed your smile, Innie.” Chan had stayed in the darkness for too long that it had started to penetrate him, but Jeongin's smile brought this light that cut through the darkness enveloping the dark wizard.  Chan hoped to see his friend again, but it was a hope in vain since he already expects that this betrayal would prevent him from realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5 talismans. We're almost at the end of the first installment. Stay tuned!


	20. I am You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: major character deaths

  
The dark master made his entrance inside Younghyun’s cell. There, he saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. The dark wizard rushed towards Younghyun and summoned a fury of his dark magic towards his sleeping subordinate.

Younghyun fell from his bed, which caused him to wake up instantly. “Who dares to interrupt my sleep?!?” He angrily complained. Younghyun suddenly bowed down and apologized when he realized it was his master who launched the attack. 

The master reprimanded Younghyun. “You had the guts to take a rest when I’ve tasked you to capture the Chosen One?!?” His face is covered with a mask but judging the master’s voice, Younghyun could tell that he is extremely not pleased. 

Younghyun had to calm his master before he does anything terrible to him. “B...but Master... We got him. He’s with Chan now.”

The master clenched his fists. “How could you leave the job to Chan alone?”  

The master hurriedly transported himself and Younghyun to the prison cell where Jeongin was held captive. He was infuriated with anger upon seeing Chan severely wounded and lying on the floor without any trace of the Chosen One inside the cell. 

Younghyun couldn’t believe what he saw. Just moments ago, Jeongin was held captive. He couldn’t understand how the wimp escaped and left a bloodied Chan on the floor.

Chan reached out his hand asked his master for help. “M...master... I...” 

The master leaned down and stared at Chan. “Where’s your talisman?” He asked.

Chan struggled to move his hand and use his remaining strength to summon the flame sword. “I... I...s...till have it, m...aster.” 

The master grabbed the flame sword from Chan and felt something unusual. The flame sword disintegrated into dust when the master realized that it is only a replica of the real talisman. 

“You can’t fool me, Chan. I know you intentionally did this to cover up for your treason.” The master grasped Chan’s neck and he lifted him up. The dark wizard struggled to breathe as he choked with being held by his master. “I’m giving you one last chance, Chan. Where did you bring Jeongin?” 

Chan did not respond to his master’s question. His eyes were flaring with anger. 

“You’ll regret doing this, Chan.” 

Chan tilted his head and spat on his master. “I’ll only regret the day I chose to follow you.” 

The master wiped his face. “Very well, then.” He summoned his weapon and swiftly pierced it through Chan’s chest. The dark wizard fell to the ground as the master got rid of him.

Younghyun’s chest was pounding at  that moment. He never expected his master to finish one of his own servants. Younghyun closed his eyes upon seeing Chan’s body fading into darkness. It was disturbing for him.

The master slowly approached Younghyun as he spoke. The dark wizard was hoping he doesn’t get killed too. “Don’t lose my trust, Younghyun. I’m giving you one final chance to redeem yourself.” 

The dark wizard opened his eyes and saw the master standing in front of him. “W...what is it...that you need from me, m...master?” 

“Retrieve the talismans and bring them back to me.”

Younghyun submitted to his master’s orders. “Y...yes, master! I will hunt them down immediately!” The dark wizard summoned a dark portal and transported himself to Charmed Islands. He hoped that the wimps were there despite telling them that they won’t see him there.

The master screamed out his frustrations. He couldn’t believe how Chan was able to revive his memories that made him betray his master and help Jeongin escape. 

“I knew it. I should have done the work myself.” The master vanished as he entered the portal he summoned. “You can’t hide from me, Jeongin.” 

===

Seungmin led the way as he and Sana traversed the long stretch of landmass at the base of Enchanted Mountains. The realm was already safe from the curse but they could still feel the cold air embracing the plains as they traveled. 

The sage stopped walking as they reached a certain point. He turned around and began searching for something Sana doesn’t know.

“Seungmin... What are you looking for?” The priestess inquired.

Seungmin answered as he walked around and kept looking, “There should be an oak tree around here. We have to find it.”

Sana looked confused, “What’s with the oak tree, Min?” She unconsciously began searching for the tree too.

Seungmin stopped walking and placed his hands in his waist. He turned to Sana and answered her, “The oak tree will bring us to the land without magic. It’s where we would find the wise man who might be able to h...”

“Seungmin, look out!” Sana interrupted Seungmin and pulled him near her. The sage almost got hit by an ice attack. “Are you hurt?” 

Seungmin was still in shock. “I’m...good. Thanks. What was that about?” He turned and saw a lady standing in combat position. 

The lady, who appears to be the same age with Seungmin, fiercely looked at them. “Who are you?”

===

Jeongin expected to arrive somewhere where he would already see Jinyoung and Youngjae, but he was brought to a place that is foreign to him. The realm was deserted nor were there any signs of life in it. The soil was barren and countless swords were haphazardly stuck in it, sending eerily vibes to Jeongin as he walked along the realm. 

“Where did Chan bring me?” He spoke to himself.

Jeongin could not tell if he was hearing voices coming from the swords or if it was only his imagination creeping him out. Some of it were familiar to him, but he could not pinpoint who owned those voices. He continued to traverse the pathway until his attention was caught by a sword that suddenly fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground. The sword resembled of a flame, which reminded Jeongin of the talisman Chan had given him. His instincts were suggesting him to touch the sword, and without any hesitation, he did.

Tears flowed down Jeongin’s face as the sword showed him how Chan’s life was taken away. He immediately got rid of the sword when he began seeing Chan fading into darkness.

Jeongin’s hands were shaking. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling at that moment. “Why... Why would they do that to him?” He wished he had insisted Chan to escape with him. He could have saved his life if he did. “Chan... I made a promise...” he sniffed. 

Someone appeared behind Jeongin through a warp portal. “So... you’re a cry baby now?” 

Jeongin knew that voice, but there was something sinister in it. He turned around to see who it was - and he could not believe what he just saw.

“Hyunjin?!?” 

Jeongin wiped his tears and looked sternly at his friend. Just by looking at his eyes that glowed yellow, he already knew that his friend had given in to darkness. He want to be glad that he finally saw his friend, but it wasn’t the way he expected it to happen. Jeongin wondered how Hyunjin tracked him but it doesn’t matter now. 

“Why... Hyunjin?”  

“This is the only way I could save Yuna.” 

“You know where she is? Tell me!”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “Why would I tell you?” He smirked, “Besides, even if I tell you, you won’t be seeing her again.”

Jeongin couldn’t understand Hyunjin’s words. Was it still Hyunjin he was talking to? 

Hyunjin released his sword - something that resembled the Sword of Light but it was radiating with darkness.  

“I need your heart to save her.” Hyunjin said as he pointed the sword to Jeongin.

“What?!?” Jeongin raised his voice at Hyunjin. 

“Master told me Yuna will be saved if I give him your heart!” Hyunjin raised his sword but Jeongin’s reflexes was fast enough to evade being instantly killed by Hyunjin.

Jeongin summoned his sword and prepared himself for battle. He suddenly remembered the duels they had in the island, but this was different. They were fighting for their lives. 

Hyunjin was quick at rushing towards Jeongin, but the latter used his weapon to protect himself from the aggressive attacks of Hyunjin.

“Stop this, Hyunjin!” Jeongin pleaded as he struggled to block Hyunjin’s attempts. He saw in Hyunjin’s eyes how eager he was to finish him. “Why are you letting yourself be controlled by the darkness?!?”

“Because I despise you, Jeongin!” Hyunjin shouted back. His eyes were flaring in anger.

Jeongin completely lost it upon hearing Hyunjin saying it. He lost grip of his sword and fell to the ground. “I... I don’t understand Hyunjin. What did I do to you?” The Chosen One looked down with his tears dropping on the ground.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Hyunjin had waited for this time to come and he will finally be able to save Yuna. All he need to do is obtain the Chosen One’s heart. 

Hyunjin prepared himself for striking Jeongin with his sword. He was about to pierce Jeongin’s chest but he suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He looked down and saw something piercing through it. He tried to remove it, but with a final twist of the weapon inside him, Hyunjin fell to the ground with his eyes open.

Jeongin thought it was his end, but he got scared when he noticed the ground being covered with blood. It wasn’t his blood. He screamed upon seeing it was Hyunjin who got annihilated. “Hyunjin!!!”

Jeongin saw someone standing behind Hyunjin, another person in dark cloak with a mask covering its face. The mask was familiar - it was the person wearing the same mask who killed Chan.  

With a single flick, the sword Hyunjin held went flying towards the stranger’s hands, as if it was the rightful owner of the sword. Jeongin stood up hastily and summoned his sword, but the stranger was too powerful and blocked Jeongin’s attack instantly.

The stranger removed his mask and revealed itself to the Chosen One. Jeongin gasped and froze in terror as he saw the person behind the dark cloak. He tried to speak but his body could not make any movement, as if he got paralyzed.  

The stranger moved closer to Jeongin, but the Chosen One moved back. This was too much to handle for Jeongin alone. He could not fathom how he was staring at someone who exactly looked like him, albeit, a darker and sinister version of him. His skin was paler, his hair was as dark as ebony, and his amber eyes were glowing like the other dark wizards as he continued to smile devilishly at Jeongin.   

The stranger stopped walking as he finally began speaking to the Chosen One. “I’ve finally found you, my other half.”  

  
 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Ayen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the first part of Metanoia. There’s too much in this chapter so enjoy reading! Let me know your thoughts at the end. 😊

  
“How... Who are you? Why do I look like you?” Jeongin stuttered in his response to his other half’s greeting. He tried to act bravely but his darker version could see how he trembled at that moment. 

“I am you, Jeongin, in the same way as you are me. I am the piece that was taken away from you in the Great Unknown, so why shouldn’t you and I look exactly the same?” 

The Chosen One looked clueless with the darker Jeongin’s explanation. His other half continued, “You might have lost your memories when we were separated.” He went towards Jeongin and touched his forehead. “Very well, allow me to show you our past.” 

_Jeongin summoned the shadows to protect Changbin from Eunwoo’s magical attacks. He pleaded his brother to stop hurting his friend, but Eunwoo was determined from banishing the person who brought darkness in Jeongin’s heart._

_Eunwoo feared that his strength may not outwit his younger brother’s prowess in dark magic, which made him decide to use up most of his strength in summoning the Gate to Unknown, a peculiar ability that only timekeepers are capable of doing._

_“You’re done.” Eunwoo harshly said as he watched the gate swallow Jeongin’s shadow minions and Changbin._

_Jeongin saw how Changbin pleaded for help, and so, he dashed quickly towards his friend and reached for his hand. Unfortunately, he got himself sucked by the gate with Changbin and the rest of the shadows. All of it happened instantly and left Eunwoo kneeling as he saw the gate shut itself, leaving him alone with nothing._

_Jeongin wakes up and finds himself in a deserted mass of land engulfed in darkness. He screams for Changbin’s name but all he heard were echoes of his own voice. He rummaged across the dark realm and summoned shadows to keep him company. “Please stay with me...” he said to his minions as tears fell down from his eyes. The shadow minions walked alongside with him with affection, which made it look like they were domesticated under Jeongin’s control._

_The realm’s inherent dark aura had caused Jeongin to feel weaker as time passed by. His heart hasn’t succumbed to the darkness wholely yet, which explains why he is losing strength. Not long after, Jeongin falls to the ground and his shadow minions begin to fade away. He fought with all his might to bring them back, but he was too weak to help them survive._

_“I’m sorry...” was all Jeongin could say as he cried at the sight of the shadow minions vanishing away._

_Jeongin heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as he sobbed._

_“Your heart is too weak for the darkness,” the stranger said. Jeongin failed to see the stranger’s identity as his vision was starting to blur._

_The stranger continued to speak, “but you are a good candidate.” He placed his hand over Jeongin’s chest and casted a spell that made the poor boy scream as if his life was being taken out of him. When the casting was done, a spherical shadow surfaced from Jeongin’s chest and floated mid-air, leaving Jeongin powerless on the ground. The shadow slowly formed into a body of a young boy identical to Jeongin, albeit looking sinister than Jeongin’s true form._

_“Now... what shall I call you?” The stranger spoke. “How about... Ayen?”_

_Ayen nodded and responded plainly, “Yes, master.”_

_The stranger smiled, “Very well. I want you to keep an eye on Jeongin. When the right time comes, we will need him to forge a certain key.”_

_Ayen submitted to his master’s orders without questioning the use of such key. “I will do my best, master.”_

_Jeongin was starting to lose his consciousness. He could no longer see clearly and could no longer hear Ayen and his master’s conversation with clarity but he still centered his attention on hearing their exchange of words._

_The stranger summoned a bladed weapon, which was as dark as ebony and casted a spell to enchant it with his dark magic. “Take this weapon, Ayen. Use it to protect yourself and keep Jeongin within your reach.”_

_Ayen received the sword from his master and felt the dark power coming from it. “Where are you going, master?” He asked the stranger when he turned his back and stepped away from him._

_The master answered Ayen, “I don’t belong in this timeline, Ayen. I’m afraid... I might vanish as well if I stay here for too long. Good thing, Changbin did a great job in luring little Jeongin into my control.”_

_Ayen felt something weird upon hearing Changbin’s name. It felt like something was caressing his heart and the warmth made him feel sick. He touched his chest as he spoke to his master, “Changbin... is Jeongin’s friend?”_

_The master was surprised upon seeing Ayen’s reaction. He did not expect Ayen to inherit some memories from Jeongin. “Listen, Ayen. Changbin is a projection of Jeongin’s closest friend, Chan. I only created him to attract Jeongin and come to the darkness.”_

_For the first time, Ayen felt something that made his blood boil. “...so all of those memories with Changbin are lies?!? Master, why am I feeling this pain?!?”_

_The stranger approached Ayen and placed his right hand in Ayen’s shoulder, “As you live longer, you’ll hurt more, Ayen. It’s because you are made out of pure darkness - the same pain Jeongin felt when his world started to crumble. But fear not, soon, you will learn to be numb from feeling hurt. Unlike Jeongin, you are strong, Ayen. You are powerful beyond what you can imagine.”_

_With his final words, the master casted a portal and turned away from Ayen._

_“When will I see you again, master?” Ayen asked._

_“I will see you as soon as I get hold of the talismans. I’m sure our Jeongin will be as powerful as you when that time comes.”_

_The master almost stepped inside the portal but Ayen halted him. “Wait! Master, I believe you haven’t shown yourself to me yet.”_

_“Right.” The master smiled and turned back to face Ayen. He removed his mask and showed his face to Ayen. “I am...”_

Jeongin was brought back to the present as the master projected by Ayen in his memory was about to tell his name. Regardless, Jeongin looked terrified as he saw the master’s face vividly. He knew Ayen’s master and feared about his friends’ safety. He couldn’t understand how he blindly followed Ayen’s master in the present without thinking that he sided with darkness.

Ayen laughed upon seeing Jeongin completely dumbfounded upon restoring his memories. “You didn’t see that coming, huh. I hope you’re all ears as we have a lot to catch up on, brother.”

_Ayen was meditating in the Great Unknown when he saw an orb of light approaching Jeongin’s body. He saw how the orb of light slowly turned into a man who glowed and shined brightly in the realm of darkness. He summoned the Sword of Light as he stood in front of Jeongin, as if he was there to protect and retrieve him from the darkness._

_“Are you here to fight?” Ayen asked._

_The man stepped forward and pointed his sword at Ayen, “If you will let me leave this world with Jeongin, I won’t.”_

_Ayen smirked. “Well, then, prepare to be annihilated.”_

_The two opposing forces fought with their prowess of their own strength - light versus dark. It was a fight that resembled the battle between the Great One and the Dark One. Ayen must have inherited some of Jeongin’s skills in battling. He was swift in avoiding the attacks and counter attacking. However, being a neophyte in battling, he did not win it and fell unconscious._

_The man approached Jeongin and touched his chest. “You deserve this second chance.” He turned back into an orb of light and entered Jeongin’s heart. Jeongin’s body glowed and began vanishing as he got transported outside of the Great Unknown and brought to the new world - in the island where he believed he grew with Hyunjin and Yuna._

Jeongin opened his eyes as Ayen stopped projecting the past. “That man... he looks... familiar.”

“Of course... You haven’t seen him in the new world but his younger brother... is a splitting image of him.” Ayen revealed.

Jeongin gasped. “Are you saying... he is Seungmin’s older brother?!? Does this mean... the person they are looking for... Wonpil... is inside my heart?!?” He touched his chest and felt the warmth, as if it was telling him that he isn’t alone at this moment. Now, it was clear to Jeongin that it was Seungmin’s brother who had always protected him whenever the forces of darkness attempted to hurt him. It was Wonpil who helped him wield the Sword of Light and defeat the dark wizards.  

Ayen nodded. “Too bad they won’t know that what they were looking for was just waiting right at the corner.” 

“Wh...what do you mean, Ayen?” Jeongin felt something bad with his other half’s words. 

Ayen laughed at Jeongin. Having the upper hand in this conversation entertained him a lot. “How are you keeping up, brother? I have one last story to tell. It is I... who created the four dark wizards that brought havoc in this new world the so-called agents of the light had created. I had to make sure that you become the most powerful version of yourself with the Sword of Light. I vowed to master that we will have matching strengths representing light and darkness when the right time comes. The dark wizards were the answer in nurturing your power. Well, one of them is probably doing my order of hunting down your friends, and the other one... I disposed of. He was useless. Nonetheless, I believe you are already worthy of matching my power.”

Ayen continued, “The four dark wizards are projections of four weak hearts that I have encountered when I was rummaging this new world. Who knows? Their real version might still be lurking around the new world now, if they were able to survive the curse in their realm.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened upon hearing Ayen’s revelation. “The dark wizards are mere projections of their true selves? Does that mean... Chan is somewhere out there, alive?!?”

Ayen shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now, dear brother. Soon, our strengths will merge and we will be back as one.” 

The thought of being one and the same with Ayen sent shivers in Jeongin’s spine. “What the heck? I wouldn’t allow that!” He raised his sword and stood as if he was ready to fight with his darker half.

“I wouldn’t waste your strength if I were you... But if you insist... I’ll fight you for entertainment. Let’s see what you have become, Jeongin.” Ayen rushed towards Jeongin and they began fighting against each other’s life.

Jeongin got distracted when he noticed the snowflake charm glowing. He suddenly remembered Yeji and thought she needs help. His distraction gave Ayen an advantage, making the latter disarm Jeongin’s weapon.

Jeongin reaches for the Sword of Light but Ayen points his weapon at him. “Checkmate, brother.” 

===

“I’m sorry, I thought you are one of them.” The lady apologized to the priestess and the Great Sage. “I hope you were not hurt by my attack.”

Sana shook her head. “It’s okay. You were just protecting yourself.” The softness in her voice assured the lady that they are good.

“Well, I guess you have to be more careful with... ow!” Seungmin yelled as Sana pinched him in his arm. He could be sulky at times.

“I’m Yeji. Is there anything I could be of help?” 

Sana responded, “We are looking for an oak tree around this area. Have you seen one?”

Yeji nodded, “You’re looking at the wrong side of the mountains. Follow me.” 

It did not take long before the three of them reached the oak tree. “Is this the tree you are looking for?” Yeji asked.

Seungmin nodded. He was certain it was the tree they were looking for. “Yes, it is. Thank you, Yeji.”

“What now?” Sana asked the sage.

“I need to open the portal between this realm and the land without magic.” Seungmin answered.

“The land without magic? Why are you going there?” Yeji asked the sage.

“We’re seeking for answers.” Seungmin answered Yeji as he began casting the spell. 

A portal glowing blue took the form of the oak tree. Seungmin looked at Sana and signaled her to step in. 

Sana and Seungmin were about to enter the portal when Yeji halted them. “Wait, I hope you are aware that your magic will not work in the realm you are about to visit. Someone has to keep the portal open in this world.”

Seungmin looked confused. “How did you know about this?”

“I almost got locked up inside the land without magic. Trust me. You wouldn’t want to be stuck there forever. From the looks of it, I think you two are trying to resolve something important here.” 

Sana was astonished by Yeji’s observations. “Seungmin... between you and I, only you has the strength to keep this portal intact.” 

Seungmin knew what Sana was suggesting. He refused to accept her offer. “No, no, no, no. I wouldn’t let you go there all by yourself! My brother would definitely kill me if something happens to you!” 

Sana smiled at Seungmin’s concern. She remembers Wonpil whenever Seungmin was becoming protective with his friends. “It’s okay. I can handle myself, Seungmin.” 

“I can come with you. I am already familiar with the place.” Yeji volunteered. 

“That makes the two of us.” Sana accepted Yeji’s help. “Min, be careful, okay?” She hugged Seungmin and gave the signal to Yeji to step inside thw portal.

“Wait!” Seungmin stopped them. “Do you have a vial?” 

Sana raised her brow. “I don’t have one now. What’s that for, Min?” 

Seungmin grabbed a stone and used its carved edge to scratch his arm. Sana and Yeji both flinched upon seeing the blood slowly dripping from Seungmin’s skin. 

“At least, bring something out of me just in case the wise man asks of it.” Seungmin was hurting but he ignored the pain he felt at that moment.

Yeji held Seungmin’s arm and used her magic to freeze the blood that came out of him. She turned it into an ice cube of blood and stored it inside her pocket. 

Seungmin was surprised with what Yeji did. “That was convenient.” 

Sana approached Seungmin and healed his wound. “Don’t do that again, okay? Now, leave it to us girls.” 

“Keep safe, noona.” 

“We will.” 

Sana and Yeji stepped in the portal and they were instantly transported in the land without magic. It was completely different from their world. They were brought in a place where high buildings were affixed to the ground, large masses of people frequented the paths quickly as if they were chasing something, and roads were filled with vehicles that Sana saw for the first time.

“There are too many people in this place. How can we find the wise man?” Sana said.

Yeji responded to her. “This wise man Seungmin is talking about... I think I’ve met him when I visited this place before. He is famous here. Come with me.” 

Sana followed Yeji and tried not to lose track of her amidst the sea of people walking with them. Some of them looked at Sana and Yeji weirdly, which made Sana feel uncomfortable. Yeji noticed her and told Sana not to bother herself about it. “People in this place have their set of standards. Just don’t mind it. It’s nonsense, anyway.” 

Sana and Yeji continued walking until Yeji pointed at a small rise building. “There, that’s where I found him before.” The two walked towards the building and entered it. 

Nobody was inside the hall when the girls entered. The door suddenly closed which made them flinch in astonishment. 

“What is it that you want from me?” 

Sana and Yeji turned and they both saw a man who was quite dashing in his attire. His perfectly toned body was highlighted with the coat and pants he was wearing. He looked too formal, albeit, it’s something new to Sana and Yeji’s eyes. 

Yeji whispered, “Sana, it’s him.”

Sana gulped. The man’s facial features made her speechless. To regain her focus, she had to remind herself that Wonpil was more attractive than the guy in front of them. “I’m Sana. I believe you have already met Yeji before.”

The man nodded. “Were you summoned by Seungmin here?”

The two ladies were surprised that the wise man knows. Well, he isn’t wise for nothing. They both nodded at the wise man.  

“You’re here because you want to know where Wonpil is, right?” The wise man inquired.

“Seungmin is at the other side, keeping the portal between our world and this world intact. I’m sorry but I hope it isn’t too much to ask if you show us where Wonpil is. We have to go back as soon we can.” Sana pleaded.

The wise man smiled. “I understand. No worries, Wonpil and Seungmin are close friends of mine. Do you have something that belongs to Wonpil? Or something that is linked to him?”

Seungmin’s cleverness made Yeji and Sana felt relieved. Yeji took out Seungmin’s blood and handed it over to the wise man. He took the cube and fiercely looked at it. 

“Follow me.” The wise man commanded the ladies. 

Sana and Yeji followed the wise man inside a small room where several pieces of artifacts from their world were neatly stored inside glass cabinets. 

“As you may know, this is the land without magic but I got a handful of ingredients that would help me create magic whenever I needed it.” The wise man said. He dropped Seungmin’s blood inside the cauldron along with other magical ingredients that Sana and Yeji couldn’t identify.

Moments later, the wise man motioned for Yeji and Sana to look at the cauldron where an image of Wonpil was being projected. 

Sana felt her blood rush in her veins as she saw the truth about Wonpil’s whereabouts. Now, it was clear to her why she felt affectionate towards Jeongin. 

“Jeongin... has Wonpil’s soul?” Sana touched her chest as she felt her heart beating fast. “Yeji, we have to go back and tell Seungmin about this.” Sana looked back at the wise man. “I’m sorry that we have to leave already. Thank you, mister...” 

“Jackson.” The wise man introduced himself for the first time. “Now run along, and send Seungmin my regards.” 

“Thank you, Jackson. We’ll go now.” Sana and Yeji ran outside the room and they hurriedly went back to the portal. 

Jackson was left alone inside the room, hoping that everything is under control in the world he used to live. He was about to leave the room when he noticed that the cauldron continued to show the events of the past. The wise man watched intently, and his jaw dropped upon learning something that Sana and Yeji should have known. When the cauldron stopped projecting the past, Jackson quickly dashed out of his building and went towards the location of the portal in the land without magic. He did not mind bumping a lot of people just to get there on time. He was unlucky, though, as the portal connecting his present world and the Enchanted Mountains was already closed. 

“Shit... shit, shit.” Jackson covered his mouth with his right hand as he thought of ways on how to get back to the magical world quickly. He never wanted to live again in that world, but circumstances made him decide to use up all the remaining magical ingredients in his building in summoning a portal that would make him go back to his world. 

“I guess my time here is up.” Jackson told himself. Wonpil’s friends’ safety is more important than him keeping himself safe in a far and distant land from the magical worlds. He returned to his hideout quickly and was surprised upon seeing a severely wounded young man lying on the ground inside the hall.

Jackson ran towards the young man and noticed him holding the Sword of Light. “Fuck. What is happening?” He immediately grabbed the young man’s hand and felt his wrist. Upon realizing that he is still alive, Jackson carried him inside the secret room and he quickly rummaged for magical herbs that would help the young man recover. 

Jackson spoke his thoughts aloud as he was preparing the cure. “Why do you have the Sword of Light?!?”

The wise man was torn between saving the young man and leaving the land without magic to tell Sana what he just saw, but he knew he had to heal the young man first.

===

Seungmin closed the portal as Yeji and Sana went out of it. The sage fell to the ground. He did not expect keeping the portal between two worlds would drain most of his energy. He was panting for air as he spoke. “So, what happened?”

“Seungmin... Jeongin... Jeongin has your brother’s soul.” Sana revealed the truth to him.

“What?” Seungmin asked as if he heard a joke.

“I don’t know how, but Wonpil’s soul entered his heart. That’s what we saw when Jackson projected his whereabouts.” 

Seungmin couldn’t believe that his brother was already within their reach, but they still looked everywhere for clues.

“We have to find Jeongin and the others quick.” Seungmin said as he stood up, still gasping for air.  

Yeji interrupted the conversation. “This Jeongin you are talking about... I know him. He and two other wizards helped me defeat the dark wizard that cursed our realm.” She held out the snowflake charm and used her magic to send a signal to Jeongin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae. “They should be here at any moment. I knew this charm would come handy.”

===

Jinyoung and Youngjae noticed their snowflake charms glowing.

“Why is Yeji calling us?” Jinyoung asked.

“I hope she’s not in trouble.” Youngjae responded.

Jinyoung looked at his master, “Master Jae Hyung... I know we are looking for Jeongin... but could we check on our friend? I have a feeling she badly needs our help.” 

Jae Hyung agreed without hesitation. “Go ahead, Jinyoung. Youngjae, come with him.”

The two wizards nodded, “Thank you, master.”

Eunwoo halted the two wizards, “Hold up! You’re not leaving without me. I have to make sure you’re not using this as an excuse to relieve yourselves from finding my brother!”

Jae Hyung smiled, “Very well, then. You three go ahead and I’ll have something to take care of. We’ll meet shortly after I finish my business here.”

Eunwoo and the two wizards nodded. “Alright, see you later.” 

The three vanished, leaving Jae Hyung alone in Charmed Islands. 

“I know you’re there. Show yourself.” 

Younghyun appeared in front of Jae Hyung and greeted him like an old friend. “Master, it’s nice to see you back.” 

“Where’s Ayen?” Jae Hyung asked the dark wizard. 

“He went after Jeongin, master. Chan was stupid and allowed Jeongin to escape.”  

Jae Hyung nodded. “I see.” He went behind Younghyun, which made the latter nervous. “Your business is done here, Younghyun.” Jae Hyung whispered. Before Younghyun could respond, Jae Hyung summoned his dark magic and attacked the dark wizard from behind. The master grabbed the talisman from the dark wizard as the latter fell to the ground, vanishing in darkness. 

===

Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Eunwoo arrived in the fields of Enchanted Mountains. 

“Jinyoung! Youngjae!” 

The three looked back and heard Yeji calling at them. They saw Yeji running at them with Seungmin and Sana. 

“Where’s Jeongin and Jae Hyung?” Seungmin inquired. 

“My brother got kidnapped by the dark wizards. We’re looking for him. Jae Hyung... he said he’ll finish something important.” Eunwoo replied. 

Seungmin and Sana couldn’t believe what they just heard. They thought Wonpil would already be within their reach through Jeongin.

“Anyway, why did you call us Yeji?” Jinyoung asked.

Yeji looked at Seungmin. Between the two of them, Seungmin had the right to tell them the truth.

“We’ve finally tracked my brother.” Seungmin said.

Youngjae and Jinyoung were delighted to hear Seungmin’s news.

“But why do you still look sad? Shouldn’t you be happy that you know where Wonpil is?” Eunwoo asked.

Seungmin let out a sigh. “The thing is... My brother’s soul... is inside Jeongin’s heart.”

Everyone stopped when they suddenly felt an aura of darkness they have never felt before. The skies slowly turned gray and faded into black. The stench of darkness flowed with the wind, sending creeps to everyone at that moment. 

“What kind of dark magic is this?!?” Seungmin yelled as he maintained his balance. 

Moments later, a dark portal appeared in front of them, which revealed Jeongin thereafter. 

Sana, Seungmin, especially Eunwoo, were delighted to see the young man once again. However, Seungmin stopped Sana and Eunwoo from coming near Jeongin. He sensed something different from him. 

Jeongin looked at them with a devilish smile. Jinyoung and Youngjae couldn’t believe how Jeongin’s eyes suddenly turned into the likes of the dark wizards they have encountered. 

The young man slowly approached Eunwoo. He laughed at how Eunwoo’s eyes had suggested that he was terribly scared at Jeongin’s presence. “Hello, Eunwoo-hyung. Did you miss me?” 

Eunwoo side-stepped as Jeongin summoned the Sword of Darkness and flame sword and attempted to finish him.

All of them were flabbergasted upon seeing Jeongin wielding the flame sword, the Spirit Key, and the Sword of Darkness, which was the weapon wielded by the Dark One in the past.

Seungmin yelled at Jeongin, “Where’s the real Jeongin?!?” 

Before Jeongin could respond to Seungmin’s question, Jae Hyung suddenly appeared beside him and answered on his behalf.

“The Jeongin you knew... is gone. This is Ayen, my sole apprentice.” 

“Jae? You’ve been an enemy all along?” Sana asked him while holding her tears. “You’ve betrayed us!”

“Where did you bring the real Jeongin?!? Answer me!!!” Seungmin rushed towards Jae Hyung and used his remaining strength in casting magical attacks, but he was outpowered by Jae Hyung’s true strength coming from the dark. Jae Hyung sent the Great Sage towards the ground with his dark magic. 

Seungmin winced in pain. His arms were wounded from being scrapped against the ground. Sana and the rest went to his side. “How could you do this to us, Jae?!?” Seungmin cried out. “Please tell us where the real Jeongin is.”

Jae smirked. “I guess you’ve already known where Wonpil’s soul laid rest. You’re never going to see your brother again, Seungmin. I’ve made sure he and Jeongin will be gone for good.” 

Ayen and Jae Hyung both used the strength of the talismans they possessed to finish off everyone opposite them. Youngjae hastily grabbed the crystal scepter and used its power to shield them with ice magic. “Someone cast a portal immediately so we can escape!!!” He yelled as he fought back the strength of the other four talismans. 

Jinyoung quickly summoned the portal and guided everyone to enter it. When Yeji, Sana, Eunwoo, and Seungmin escaped, he yelled at Youngjae to leave the talisman and escape with them. 

“We’ll get rid of them but let’s protect ourselves for now!” 

Youngjae let go of the scepter and he quickly ran towards the portal with Jinyoung, leaving Jae Hyung and Ayen in the plains of Enchanted Mountains. 

Ayen picks up the crystal scepter from the ground. “This makes it five out of five, master.”

Jae Hyung felt victorious. “Now, we just have to look for that brat. Where could have Jeongin brought him with the Sword of Light?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so how was it? Let me know your thoughts juseyo. 🙏🏻 There’s still a lot of stories to tell about the characters in the next book. Thanks for reading part 1!!!


End file.
